Fullmetal Alchemist and the Philosopher's Stone
by DarkMousyRulezAll
Summary: FMA and Harry Potter 1. Book and Movie used for Harry Potter. When Ed goes through the Gate, he ends up in the magical world. He transfers to first year, mainly because of his size :D Rated T for Ed's mouth. Chapters now have names! X3 no OCs in this fic!
1. The Sorting

**Heyyy everyone! After long last, I have started writing my FMA/HP crossover fic! **

**Maybe it's because of the recent opening of Deathly Hallows Part 2 (Which I went to see on the midnight premiere AND IT WAS AWEEESSOOOMMMEEEEEE! and I just saw it again at 7 yesterday LOL) :D **

**anyway...FMA-wise, I'm not sure at the moment whether it is in the 2003 anime or Brotherhood but I'm leaning on the Brotherhood side. I'll figure it out by Chapter Two because, by then, that's when it'll be important! I apologize in advance for my Edward muse, whose words will be coming out of the character's mouth when I type them. The muse has no way of holding himself back, which, in result, makes a very convincing Ed character, but a T rating. I usually do not like to swear but just hang with me for Ed's sake! IT'S ALL TO KEEP HIM IN CHARACTER!  
><strong>

** This takes place in the first movie/book of Harry Potter. I'm lazy so I figured I'd combine the two of them since the first movie is pretty accurate, and if I need any _really specific details_ I have the book right here with me! :D As for the title, we all know that when the book was first published, it was called _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_, right? But it was changed to Sorcerer's stone in America and other places. So I decided to play with that concept. While everyone else calls it the "Sorcerer's Stone", our little friend Edward (Ed muse: *DON'T CALL ME LITTLE!*) will be all like "ITS THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE, GET IT RIGHT PEOPLE!"**

****DISCLAIMER:: I OWN NOTHING! I HAVE NO OCs IN THIS FIC EITHER WAY SO I STILL OWN NOOOTTHHIIINNNGGG! HP BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING AND WARNER BROS. AND FMA BELONGS TO HIROMU ARAKAWA AND (anime-wise) FUNIMATION(and the people who produced the anime, sorry I forget the companies who did)  
><strong>

**so ignore my *now over* ramblings and enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Fullmetal Alchemist and the Sorcerer's(Philosopher's) Stone<strong>

**Chapter One**

The large crowd of 11-year old witches and wizards was quite fussy: talking, some yelling, pushing and shoving up the marble stairs towards the top, and rumors in the form of whispers about a certain Harry Potter attending Hogwarts this year with them. The blonde teen, clearly older than the young wizards, yet not by an obvious glance at his size, was unusually quiet, as if looking over deep thoughts. His silent thought-gazing was interrupted as they reached the top of the staircase, where a tall, black-haired witch dressed in emerald robes stood before them, her eyes curiously scanning the young children behind her square glasses. After a few long seconds of silence from the crowd, she spoke.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she began. "In a few moments you will enter these doors to the Great Hall to attend the start-of-term feast, however before you do so, you will be sorted into your Houses. There is Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule-breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will win the House Cup."

"TREVOR!"A small, pudgy boy stepped forwards and picked up a toad from the ground. Everyone snickered at his embarrassed expression as he looked up at the tall witch. "Sorry," he mumbled as he stepped back into the crowd. Edward sighed. He'd have to deal with this group for who knows how long. The witch left for a moment and a pale, blonde wizard spoke up.

"So it's true then. The sayings on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." The teen looked over to the pale-faced boy, along with some larger and chubbier companions, advancing to the front of the crowd to address a boy with messy jet black hair. "This is Crabbe and Goyle." The boy who was Harry Potter said nothing. "And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." A loud cough, hiding a small laugh, came from the red-haired boy next to Harry. Draco turned over to the boy and scowled. "Think my name's funny? No need to ask yours. Red hair, and a hand-me-down robe. My father told me all about you Weasleys, having more children than they can afford!" He turned back to Harry, who let no emotion slide onto his face. "You will find that _some_ wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to make friends with the _wrong sort_!" He looked to the Weasley boy. "I can help you there." Draco held out his hand towards Harry for him to shake. Ed couldn't take more of this! He marched forwards and stepped in front of Draco.

"You listen here, _Draco!_" He said with a scowl. "You have **no right **to mouth off someone else's family like that! You may look all high up and sophisticated, but doing something so dirty and low makes** _you_** the ass!" There was silence from the crowd as Draco's face turned a dark shade of purple.

"m-My father will hear about this!" he managed to spit out, while cowering backwards into the crowd.

"Go ahead! Tell him, ya _daddy's boy_!" The teen turned around to face a shocked, but slightly smiling, Weasley boy. "Don't listen to jerks like him. I bet you have a great family." All the boy could do was nod and mutter,

"Thanks." The blonde teen turned to Harry.

"Besides, I'm pretty sure you can decide stuff on your own, and you definitely don't need his help!" Harry nodded. He turned again to the Weasley. "What's your name anyway?"

"Ron." The teen smiled.

"My name's Edward." At that moment, the witch in emerald robes returned and tapped Ed on the shoulder. He meekly turned around and Ron chuckled as Ed blushed in slight embarrassment.

"We're ready for you now." The doors to the Great Hall opened to reveal four rows of long wooden tables, which tons of older students were already seated at, watching as the crowd moved down the center aisle. At the very end of the Hall there was a table set perpendicular to the students' tables and was on a slightly higher level in the room. The Hall was lit by thousands upon thousands of candles, floating in midair above the tables. Edward looked up and gasped, astounded to see a night sky instead of a ceiling. He heard a bushy-haired girl behind him say,

"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History_." The witch stopped them in front of a stool which had an old, tattered hat sitting upon it. A rip opened like a mouth and the hat began to sing:

"_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find _

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can keep them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head _

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you _

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring nerve and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff_

_Where they are just and loyal_

_These patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning _

_Will al__ways find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

When the hat finished its song, the entire hall broke into applause. Even Ed was impressed. He looked over to the suits of armor over along the walls who were clapping as well. He stared into the red glowing eyes of one he knew very well, and silently vowed.

"I promise Al, we'll find a way to get our bodies back, even if we have to stay in this place."

"Ed, did you say something?" Ron asked, staring into the teen's drifting gold eyes.

_"_Oh, no, I was just wondering what the hat was for!" he lied to the Weasley. As if answering Ed's question, the witch stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will come forth and put on the hat to be sorted," she said. "Abbot, Hannah." A girl with blonde pigtails stepped up to the stool and put on the hat, which fell right over her eyes, and sat down.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted after a moment of pause. The table on the right cheered as Hannah went over to sit at the Hufflepuff table.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!" The second table to the left cheered this time.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brown, Lavender!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" The last table on the left cheered loudly, and Ed spotted two other Weasley boys catcalling.

"Bulstrode, Millicent!"

"SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherin table cheered, but it felt less pleasant. The young teen began to feel a certain dislike for that House.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Finnigan, Seamus"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Granger, Hermione!" The bushy-haired girl behind Edward stepped up to the hat and eagerly jammed it onto her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Longbottom, Neville!" The pudgy boy who had lost his toad stepped up and put on the hat. It took a while to decide where to put him. Finally it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" Neville had forgotten to take off the hat and had to run to put it back with everyone laughing at him.

"Malfoy, Draco!" Ed scowled as Malfoy swaggered up to the stool. The hat barely touched his head as it yelled, "SLYTHERIN!" Ron leaned in to Harry and Ed.

"There's no witch or wizard who hasn't gone bad in Slytherin!"

"Weasley, Ronald!" Ron's face turned green as he placed the hat over his eyes.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat said with only a second's delay. Ron smiled in relief and walked over to the Gryffindor table. There were a few more names called after that, "Moon" ..."Parkinson" ..."Patil" and "Patil" ..."Perks"..."Salley-Anne"...then

"Potter, Harry!"

Everyone became silent. There were whispers of "Did she say _Potter?_" "_The_ Harry Potter?" Edward nudged Harry forward and everyone stared at Harry as the hat dropped over his eyes. And they all waited. Edward saw HArry mouth the words "_Not Slytherin! Not Slytherin!" _It was about another minute or so before the Sorting Hat bellowed,

_"**GRYFFINDOR!**" _

The entire Gryffindor table cheered as Harry took the Sorting Hat off of his head and walked to the Gryffindor table. The two Weasley boys who appeared to be twins whooped and yelled, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" The cheers finally died down and the Sorting continued. Edward began to worry. _What if Albus lied? _he thought. _What if I don't get Sorted and everyone finds out about me and Al? What if_-

"Elric, Edward!" Ed gave a quick gasp as his thoughts were interrupted. He walked forwards and sat on the stool. He slid the hat slowly over past his eyes.

"Hmm difficult. You have had much turmoil in your life," a small voice said in his ear. "You are strong, loyal, headstrong, and also caring and kind. you would do well in any House, but all the matter, where should you be placed?" It was almost five minutes before the voice finally said, "Very well. I know where you belong. GRYFFINDOR!" Ed sighed in relief and exhaustion. He pulled the hat off of his head and walked over to the Gryffindor table, then greeted by Ron and Harry. Albus Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement, and to Ed's surprise, it was a brief one.

"Let the feast begin!"

* * *

><p><strong>DONE WITH CHAPTER ONE! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!<strong>

**Oh yeah...about Al...He's still in his armor, sorry! But I have a good reason! Now, he can blend in with the enchanted suits of armor and no one will give him second looks when he talks and moves around!**

**I know, I know. "Why not just make him human?" Well...BECAUSE! it's complicated! Besides I already have the outlines plotted out for him being in armor, SO THERE!**

**so...**

**now is the time for reviews, you know you were expecting this dear readers! Reviews help make me keep little 11-year old Harry from discovering his true fate! OMG! WE CANT HAVE THAT HAPPEN NOW CAN WE? **

**... **

** (that was the part when I was chased away by torches and pitchforks)**

**Any flames that are given will be used to:**

** A.) burn Snape's cloak during the Quidditch match so he can distract Quirrell/Voldemort better**

** B.) warm Norbert's egg so he (she) can hatch healthy and well**

**C.) burn up the Devil's Snare to free Ron **

**so REVIEW!  
><strong>


	2. The Feast

**After long last, CHAPTER TWO! YAYAYAYAYAYAY! I was so surprised after writing Chapter One how many people had Favorited/Reviewed/Subscribed to it. T^T! THANKS TO ALL WHO DID SO! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HAPPY YOU HAVE MADE ME! **

**I am currently on my brother's laptop, in the Cathedral of Learning, with my mom, so I am trying to do as much as I can, when I can. I tried going on Sunday after I posted the first chapter but my cousin invited me over the whole day. And all day yesterday we were cleaning. SO NAO I GOTS SOME TIME ON THE COMPUTER HUZZAH!**

**hopefully this chapter is as good as the first one...**

**Me: *drags in Harry* TIME FOR THE DISCLAIMER! :D**

**Harry: ?**

**Me: just say I own nothing in this story. Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it.**

**Harry: okayyy...DarkMousyRul****ezAll owns nothing in this fanfiction.**

**Me: *squee* Awww~~~ isn't little 11-year-old Harry just the cutest?**

**Harry: *backs away slowly***

* * *

><p><strong>Fullmetal Alchemist and the Sorcerer's(Philosopher's) Stone<strong>

**Chapter Two**

"Let the feast begin."

At the moment Albus Dumbledore said the words, the golden plates before all of the students magically filled themselves with piles and piles of delicious foods: roast chicken, roast beef, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roasted potatoes, fries, peas, carrots and so much more that Ed couldn't see. The young teen's mouth began to water. He and Harry alike began piling their plates with everything in sight. His peers around him began to eat, but Edward kept his eyes on the large mound of food he had piled in front of him. He slowly took a spoonful of the potatoes and put it into his mouth.

"OMYGO-" he marvelled with his mouth full. The food was undoubtedly the most delicious he'd ever tasted.

"That does look good..." a voice behind Edward said sadly. Ed turned around in shock, to find out the person who had spoken was a ghost, silvery and transparent, eyeing the steak Edward began to cut.

"You'-you're a-a ghost!" Ed managed to stutter. The ghost regarded hhim with an unamused stare, as his reaction was somewhat expected, _from a Muggle_. The red-haired prefect next to Harry, who Ed guessed was yet _another _Weasley, turned around and smiled politely at the ghost.

"Hello Sir Nicholas, have a nice summer?"

"Dismal, my request to join the Headless Hunt has been denied!" Ron turned around.

"Hey, I know you! You're Nearly-Headless Nick!" he exclaimed. _Nearly headless? Is that even possible?_ Ed thought. Nick stared blankly at Ron.

"I _prefer_ Sir Nicholas if you don't mind-"

"_Nearly-_Headless?" Ed interrupted. "How can you be _nearly _headless?" Nick gave Ed a glare of annoyance. This nosy child!

"Like this!" he said in an irritated tone. Nick grabbed the top of his head and pulled, his neck unattaching from his body, but only held on by a small flap of skin.

"EYaAAGUHH!"

Looking pleased at the disgusted and shocked look on everyone's faces, he reattatched his head and said casually, "So-new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the House championship this year. Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the Cup six years in a row!"

After everyone had eaten their fill, the remains of the food faded away, leaving the golden plates as clean as they were when the banquet started. But just for a moment. Before long, desserts appeared! Blocks of ice cream in every flavor imaginable, apple pies, cherry pies, blueberry pies, chocolate eclairs, jelly doughnuts, Jell-O, pudding...Ed nearly fell backward on his seat in surprise. He paused before advancing his hands towards the sweets. He looked over once again to the coat of armor in the corner. He guiltily looked at his feet underneath the table.

"I wish you could taste this Al, it's delicious." Ed paused. "It might even be better than Mom's cooking.."

The conversations around the three friends quickly moved to families.

"I'm half-and-half," Seamus Finnigan started. "Me dad's a Muggle. Mam's a witch. Pretty nasty shock for him when she told him."

"What about you Neville?" Ron asked.

"My gran brought me up and she's a witch." Neville continued to talk about how his family thought he was all Muggle at first. Edward continued not to pay attention. He looked towards the staff table. His eyes gazed over Dumbledore and the tall witch ("That's Professor McGonagall, Transfiguration teacher and Head of Gryffindor House.") and he looked at a quivering man in a mauve turban and a hook-nosed man with greasy black hair next to him. The man turned his head and looked towards the Gryffindor table. At that moment, Harry groaned and clapped a hand to his head.

"Hey what's wrong?" Edward said, now more curious about the hook-nosed teacher.

"Nothing." Harry replied, and Ed could tell that he was curious as well. "Nothing, I'm fine."

After everyone had finished dessert, Dumbledore dissmissed the students and the prefects led everyone to their common room. Harry was dragging his feet, obviously full and tired from the feast, and was leaning against Ed slightly. Edward could swear that the pictures in the corridors were moving, and_ talking_ about them. The Weasely prefect, ("Oh, that's Percy. He's older than me, Fred, and George.") led the Gryffindors through doorways hidden through sliding panels and up and down staircases that moved themselves. Cautious not to be noticed, the blonde quietly slunk to the back of the line to greet the suit of armor tailing them.

"Just follow us to the common room and try not to be too conspicuous."

"I know, Brother!" Still walking in line, Edward grabbed the metal hand and clutched it, even if the soul attached couldn't feel the embrace.

"Don't worry Alphonse, I promise, I will get your body back. Albus said he might have something that could help us. If it's true, I swear, you'll be flesh and blood by the end of the year, and you'll get to taste how awesome the food is!"

The red glowing eyes inside the armor seemed to glow brighter in happiness. The group of Gryffindors stopped at the end of the corridor. Edward hushed silent and motioned for Alphonse to move to the corner. In the front of the line, Percy stood before a door with a large painting of a woman in a pink silk dress.

"Password?"

"Caput Draconis." The portrait opened to reveal a round hole in the wall. Everyone began to scramble through it, and Edward motioned for Al to move outside of the portrait. Once Ed went through, the door closed behind him. Inside was the Gryffindor common room, which had a large stone fireplace and was full of squashy armchairs. Percy directed the boys to one door to their dormitories and the girls to the door the opposite side. Though Ed was the last in line, he sprinted to the top of the spiral staircase leading to the beds. There were five four-posters hung with deep red velvet curtains. Edward passed out without even bothering to change clothes and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two DONE! YUSHHHHHH! Heheheheheh Aru's a-stalkin' the Gryffindors! ^^<strong>

**I always like to begin with dreams in the next chapter ! :D YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!**

**just for everyone's information, I will be basically inserting Ed into the regular plot of Harry Potter and adding little things here and there, but I will eventually form my own plot...maybe...I dont really know ^^;**

**now it's that time everyone knows about, REVIEWING! If you do iiiiitttt, I'll make Draco call Edward a shoorrrrtyyyyy! (Ed: NOT SHORT! *throws giant block* Me: *dodge*)**

**AND I _KNOW _WE ALL WANNA SEE THAT! (especially what will happen to Draco when he calls him a shorty!)**

**Ed: I AM NOT A PINT-SIZED SHORT FLEA! *aims wand at me***

**Me: oooooo is wittle edo gonna try to curse meeee? *pulls out own wand***

**Harry: wait, you don't have a wand!**

**Me: ... *wand disappears* **

**But Ed still doesn't know magic, RIGHT?**

**Ed: *evil smile***

**Me: RIGHT?**


	3. Dream and Discovery, along with a cat

**WOOHOO! CHAPTER THREE IS UP! YUSHH! ****I have a good feeling that you all are going to like this chapter! :D :D As for what FMA-world this takes place in...about that...I'm just figuring about combining the manga/Brotherhood and the 2003 anime together! heheheh 2003 anime has more details on what events were the same in that and the manga(besides the Truth scene that will be in this chapter) sooooo yeah... **

**I was currently reading the awesome The Fullmetal Alchemist and the Prisoner of Azkaban by the awesome Phantommouse1115 and I realized for both FMA and HP...I don't need to be fully accurate, and I don't need to follow any sort of rigid plotline..THIS IS FANFICTION! (i bet you all thought I was gonna say "THIS IS SPARTA!" :D) I can add some fluff/filler here and there and manipulate both sets of characters as I need!**

** PREPARE FOR AWESOME SAUCE! *licks bottle of awseome sauce* yummmm  
><strong>

**Review replies from Chapter Two:**

**Upsilon Four: _lol yeah! gotta feed them sometime~ YAY i has pleased youuu~~ _**

**cupcakecorruptionxD:_ yes, as a matter of fact it is~ DARK SAMA RULEZ ALL! (love that manga/anime)_**

**j: _maybe he is...MAYBE HE ISN'T! MWAHAHAHAHA! you'll find out...soon enough! hmmm I will keep that in mind when I'm writing the next chapter...*goes off to summon Draco*  
><em>**

*******  
>Time for the disclaimer! <strong>

**Harry: Must I do this for EVERY chapter?**

**Me: Yes. You must. **

**Harry: *depressed sigh***

**Me: Well, I don't know..*idea spawns. evil grin* MAYBE I'LL MAKE SNAPE DO IT NEXT TIME!**

**Harry: YAY! **

**Me: ...that still means you have to do it now...**

**Harry: fine...DarkMousyRulezAll does not own any work in this fanfiction.**

**Me: ...*squee* I STILL CAN'T GET OVER HOW ADORABLE HE IS!**

**Harry: *facepalm***

* * *

><p><strong>Fullmetal Alchemist and the Sorcerer's(Philosopher's) Stone<strong>

**Chapter Three**

_"This is it Al, let's do it." The older blonde said to the younger. The brothers placed down their hands before the transmutation circle. Blue light erupted from the alchemic reaction, and it swirled around the pan of materials in the center. The brothers grinned in their progress. The blue light darkened to a deep purple and a glimmer of worry etched upon the boys' faces._

_"Ed, something doesn't feel right!" the younger blonde whimpered. All of a sudden, a large eye appeared in the center of the circle and the pan of materials disintegrated. From around the eye, small black hands sprouted. "Eyaaghghh!"_

_"Al!" Edward screamed in shock as his brother's arms and legs began to deconstruct before his eyes. "AL!" He collapsed as his own left leg was deconstructed. How is this possible? A rebound? This wasn't supposed to happen! _

_"Ed-!" Alphonse reached out the remains of his hand trying to grasp his brother's, tears of confusion streaming down his disappearing face. Ed reached out his hand as well. "BROTHERRRR!"_

_"AAAAALL!"_

_The scenery disappeared. Edward was in a large white space with an even larger door behind him. He scrunched up his face to remember._

_"Al..? Where am I..? I was just-"_

_"HELLO." The elder Elric's hair stood on edge, as he turned around at the voice who had addressed him. A white figure surrounded by a black shadowy aura sat across from the boy. There was no visible expression on the figure's face. _

_"Who are you?" It threw its hands up in apparent positive surprise.  
><em>

_"Oh! I'm so glad you asked! I go by many names. I am the World. I am the Universe. I am God. I am Truth. I am One. I am All, and I am also," it pointed a finger at the blonde. "YOU!" The door opened behind Edward. His gold eyes remained fearfully petrified on the Truth. Black hands erupted from the eye in the doorway and grabbed the boy. _

_"Nyaagh!" He cried, struggling against the grip._

_"Quiet child. I will show you the TRUTH!" The door shut, and the scenery changed once again. Edward lay on the dirtied lab floor clutching his bloody stump of a left leg. _

_"Dammit! This wasn't supposed to happen!" His eyes were speckled with tears. He whimpered as his eyes gazed upon the transmutation circle. "Mom, Mom, please-" Edward gasped in shock, his already widened gold eyes widened even further. In the center of the circle was a monster-a creature that definitely did NOT resemble Trisha Elric in the slightest. It seemed to be a jumble of organs and bones mashed together, with a head attached, its eyes glowing a luminescent purple as it wheezed its only breaths before it coughed up blood and died on the spot. "No, this wasn't supposed to happen! Al! Alphonse!" He cringed, afraid to look over at the empty pile of clothes left by his brother. Tears streaked down his face. "This is all my fault!" He again called the name of his disappeared brother. "Alphonse, no!" He dragged himself over to where the suit of armor in the corner had fallen over, his stump leaving a trail of blood. "No dammit, they're not taking you too!" He soaked his right index finger in his trailing blood and placed it on the armor, as he began to draw the seal. "Give him back! Take my arm, take my leg, TAKE MY HEART! ANYTHING! Just give him back!" An expression of fury and determination illuminated Edward's tear-stained face. "He's my little brother, HE'S ALL I'VE GOT LEFT!" _

The blonde alchemist woke up with a start, cold sweat drenching his body. It had been so real, so vivid, the nightmare that had destroyed the Elric brothers' lives. He sighed as his right arm that clutched the wooden post of the bed slacked and fell, leaving marks of a firm metallic grip upon it.

_"_Just can't get that damn Truth out of your head, can you Ed?" Edward muttered to himself, his golden eyes gazing at his sleeping friends around him. It would be quite a few hours before they would wake up. Unable to fall back to sleep, Edward got out of bed and began exploring the common room. Maybe he was just too exhausted the night before, but Edward had not truly noticed the splendor of the area itself. As Edward had finished gazing out of the tall glass windows near the fireplace, a small piece of plastic caught his eye. He bent over and picked it up with his left, and his eyes gazed lazily over the top text:

**ALBUS DUMBLEDORE:**_ currently headmaster__ of Hogwarts_

**C**_onsidered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark Wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and- _Ed gasped as he recited the last of the sentences aloud:

"'-_his work on alchemy with his partner Nicholas Flamel.'_!" Ed disregarded the final statements on the card as he rushed out towards the portrait hole. He clambered through the circular opening and sidled up to his armored brother. "Alphonse!" he urged. Red lights glowed through the eye holes of the armor.

"What is it, Brother?"

"It's about Albus! Look what I found!" He showed his brother the Famous Witches and Wizards card. The red glow in Al's eyes seemed to glow brighter in excitement.

"So, he can use alchemy too? And we can use alchemy in this world?"

"That's what I figure. I haven't tried alchemy since we've been here, let alone did I think we or other people could use it!" The brothers paused. Ed could swear he heard a slight purring and the wheezing of an old man. Ed lowered his voice to a whisper. "It looks like we have more to find out about Albus Dumbledore!" With that, the alchemist snuck back over to the portrait and whispered, "Caput Draconis!" The Fat Lady grumbled in her semi-consciousness and peeped open enough for the teen to crawl through. Once inside the hole, Edward pressed his ear against the wall to listen to who had almost caught him.

Alphonse Elric gave a sigh of relief as his older brother made his way into the portrait hole.

"Jeez Brother, way to wait until the last minute!" he sighed. The noises coming down the corridor became louder, until an old tabby with blood red eyes approached the armored boy. Al's eyes glowed in innocent delight. How fortunate that the boy's favorite animal had just came around the corner! "Aw~ aren't you cute!" Alphonse chirped as he reached out a gloved metal hand towards the somewhat frightened cat. Mrs. Norris growled and bit the metal hand that was approaching her, but Alphonse could not feel the attack; he merely thought it a friendly nip. He lifted the bewildered cat and placed it inside of his armor. "Don't worry little kitty!" he cooed. "You'll be safe in here!" At that moment, the wheezing old man turned the corner of the corridor. Argus Filch gazed around the area, his eyes resting upon the somewhat conspicuous armor.

"Mrs. Norris?" he said finally, disregarding himself from the strange armor. "Where are you my sweet?"

What Filch didn't hear as he turned the corner was the scratching of his beloved Mrs. Norris from the inside of the soul-bonded armor that she had been contained in.

* * *

><p><strong> ...MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! I just HAD to add that little bit with Mrs. Norris, I HAD TO!<strong>

**Clearing up any confusion, Edo found out he can still use alchemy, and he had never stopped being the alchemist he was, he just stopped using alchemy for about a couple of months.**

**Now comes the time where you all look down and click the button that says REVIEW!**

**If you review, I will include Draco calling Edo a shorty in the next chapter.  
><strong>

**Ed: NOT A SHORTY!**

**Me: *ignore* aannddd, since I'm on a lack of how it should go on, when you review, you may put ideas on what Draco calls Ed and why, as well as the short rant Ed says in response, because frankly, I'm horrible at making up short rants! :D**

**...sooooo**

**REVIEW.**

**NAO!**


	4. Truths Revealed, in more ways than one

**YUSH CHAPTER FOUR IS UP! sorry for the long wait! ^^ :D :D **

**I am trying my very best to update these, as well as keeping the story going without any holes or major lack of consistence..I mean we don't want any more "My Immortal"s! I don't want my story to become...THAT!**

**soooo yeah...I give an EXTRA BIG THANKS to my bud Phantommouse1115 for helping me with the scenario in this chapter of Draco calling Ed short! ^^ It was sooooo much fun to write! lalalalala I'm so happy! This is my only story with more than three chapters! I'm doing it because of all of you faithful readers who favorite and subscribe to this story! If it wasn't for you, I'd probably still only have one chapter! XD**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Review replies from Chapter Three:**

**Upsilon Four: _Of course Al finds Mrs. Norris, he's a cat otaku isn't he? XD yeah I'm probably gonna torture poor Edo with more nightmares of this sort! MWAHAHAHA IM SO EVIL! thanks for reviewing!_**

**cupcakecorruptionxD:_ yayayay! :D yep I lieked writing the mrs. norris scene...I needed some Aru fluff, ya kno? And I always liek writing the Truth scene for some reason...I'm just so cruel and insane to poor Edo! XD thanks for the reviews!_**

**MewSkull130: _thanks so much! :3 I am trying my very best to continue this work! Thanks for reviewing!  
><em>**

**And now, without further ado, THE DISCLAIMER! DA DA DA DAAAAAAA! ****Keeping Harry's wishes from the previous chapter, I WILL NAO HAVE SNAEP DO ZEE DISCLAIMER! **

**Snape: You know, I could easily poisen you, or curse you, or go into your mind. You can't force me to do this you frivolous girl!**

**Me: *smirk* True...BUT THEN I WOULD HAVE TO READ YOUR DIARY TO THE _ENTIRE VIEWING WORLD_!**

**Snape: *face blanches white***

**Me: MWAAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Snape: y-you wouldn't!**

**Me: *hold up tattered diary* OH, I think I would! And I also think all of the readers are eagerly awaiting to hear all of its precious contents!**

**Snape: FINE! I WILL DO THE BLASTED DISCLAIMER!**

**Me: I knew you would come to reason Severus! *evil grin***

**Snape: *groan* DarkMousyRulezAll owns nothing in this fanfiction...AM I DONE NOW?**

**Me: ...maaayyyybeeeeeee! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Fullmetal Alchemist and the Sorcerer's(Philosopher's) Stone<strong>

**Chapter Four  
><strong>

Harry drowsily opened his eyes to find that the golden teen was no where in sight in the dormitories. He quickly got up, changed his robes, and head down the spiral staircase. Harry smiled in relief. At the bottom of the stairs, Harry had spotted Edward fast asleep on a couch in front of the roaring fireplace, his hand slightly pushing up his shirt so that his stomach was showing. Harry walked over to where the teen was sleeping. Ed's golden hair had strayed from the braid it was previously in and was covering up his face. A moment later, Ron came down, groggily blinking and yawning as he did. The Weasley joined his raven-haired friend in spectating their sleeping golden-haired companion. Ron noticed that Ed was still wearing the white gloves that he had on the other evening.

"Isn't it a bit odd that he wears his gloves around to bed too?" he wondered. Harry shrugged.

"Maybe he has cold hands?"

"Doubt it!" Ron reached out for Ed's right hand, as it was the one limped by his side, seemingly unnoticed by the teen's awareness. He slipped off the glove, and froze. Harry walked over to Ron.

"Hey what's wrong-!" Then Harry froze as well. For beneath the glove was not a flesh human hand, but a steely metal hand. Ed's eyes snapped open, and he yawned as he stretched out. When Ed's eyes opened, his face was etched with seriousness. His gold eyes took in the situation and when they gazed over Harry and Ron, the gaze was so sharp and cold, they looked down in shame. Ed sighed, and then turned away from the two. He inhaled and straightened his robes. Harry tried to atone. "Look, Ed. Ron didn't mean-"

"What's done is done." He interrupted coldly. The two boys only stared down in self-pity as Edward re-did his braid. Harry and Ron said nothing, although they now had a new found curiosity for their golden-eyed friend. The rest of the morning before the trio headed to the Great Hall for breakfast was awkward. Harry and Ron couldn't help but think about the true shock that was concealed by Ed's white glove. Ed, who suspected their curiosity, remained quiet, thus the three had no idea how to lighten the mood with a different topic. As if on cue, the bushy-haired Hermione Granger walked down the opposite staircase, clutching a book in her hand. She stopped at the sight of the trio.

"What _are_ you three doing down here by yourselves?" Ed huffed and turned the other direction. Hermione glanced at him for a moment, then turned her eyes on Ron. "If you were getting up, the least you could've done was change into your robes like Edward and Harry!" Ron, who did not like being addressed like that, scowled.

"Well, what're you doing up, then? I suppose you're not just spying!" Hermione stared at Ron with a tinge of annoyance.

"I," she began. "was merely getting up for a light morning read by the fireplace before it gets too noisy." With nothing else to say, Ron merely grumbled and marched up the stairs to the boy's dormitory.

"I'll be back in a minute," Ed heard Ron mumble. Hermione smirked and then sat on the nearest chair and began to read. Harry couldn't hold back any longer.

"Ed."

"Yes?" He answered with a sarcastic drawl. Ed knew what was coming.

"How did, your arm, get like that?" Harry looked at his friend with genuine worry, pleading to do something to help. Edward sighed and pushed his flesh hand through his bangs.

"It was an accident. A horrible accident." The young blonde spoke barely above a whisper, determined to keep his mask from breaking and forming tears in his eyes. Harry knew that he and Ron had trodden over a personal line. He again tried to ask the alchemist for atonement.

"Edward, I'm sorry. We, me and Ron, we didn't know. Please, could you forgive us?" Ed looked over at the young wizard. Harry was looking at him with eyes that pleaded. His eyes, so innocent and trusting, they hadn't known the dangers. His eyes, Ed thought, reminded him of his own eyes at one time. The blonde sighed.

"Yeah." At that moment, Ron came back down the staircase, messily tying the front cloak. A loud grumble emerged from all three of the boys' stomachs. Ron laughed and then Harry and Ed joined in.

"How about we go down to the Great Hall for some breakfast? I think its safe to say that we're all starving!"

"Yeah!" Harry and Edward chimed in.

Crawling out of the portrait hole, Ed spotted his younger brother and smiled. But his smile was replaced with a disappointed frown when he heard a soft mewing.

"Hey guys, d'you hear that?" Ron asked. "Sounds like a cat!" Edward walked over to Alphonse and lowered his tone.

_"Al! I TOLD you to stop hoarding cats! What were you thinking?"_

_"Sorry Brother..."_

"Ed?" Ron and Harry had spotted him by the armo_r. _Ed frantically stuck out his ear and shrugged.

"Ahh! Sorry_, _I can't hear anything! How about we get going? Let's go!" Harry and Ron shrugged, and followed their blonde companion down the corridor to the Great Hall. The tables inside were less filled than they were the previous night at the feast, but a couple handfuls of students were seated from each House. Ron, Edward, and Harry made their way to the Gryffindor table and began to eat. Not after long, the Hall's noises of small talk and utensils moving on plates was interrupted by a loud cackle from Malfoy in his own conversation with his cronies. The platinum blonde looked up to address the golden blonde as he continued his statement, however, talking loud enough so that everyone in the room could hear.

"Edward Elric? Ha! Only a _midgety beansprout_ like him would ever hang out with Potter and Weasley!"

Ed, who at the time was contemplating on trying alchemy, stopped. He banged the table in front of him with his right hand, making wood splinters fly everywhere. Malfoy was silenced. Ed turned around to look at Draco's face, fury burning in his eyes. The entire room stopped to watch.

"Care to run that by me **_AGAIN?_**" Ed was breathing heavily, trying oh-so-carefully not to let his temper slip. Malfoy called Ed's strange furious behaviour as a bluff, and regained his cool attitude.

"Nah, I bet you're too low to the ground to even hear what I said!" That was it. Ed stood up and clapped his hands. He paused for a moment, and could feel the energy circling through him. His face was painted with an evil, insane smile.

"I'll show YOU "low to the ground!"" Edward slapped his hands onto the ground and a few seconds later, a large stone fist propelled Draco Malfoy into the air, and then dropping him onto the ground as it disappeared beneath Malfoy's dirtied robes. The whole room went silent for a moment, then Harry and Ron began clapping, Ron in laughter, and a few other Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs joined in. Sooner or later, everyone besides Slytherin was either clapping or laughing at Malfoy, while simultaneously thinking one thing: _Don't call Edward Elric short_. Ed was so pleased with himself, he didn't even notice the bushy-haired Hermione walk in, watch, then run back out, nor did he notice the pair of half-moon spectacles of Albus Dumbledore quietly viewing the scene.

* * *

><p><strong>MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! The Fullmetal Alchemist RETURNS! Before Malfoy so rudely interrupted, Ed was only thinking about slightly transmuting a plate, or a goblet. But MAN, did he do something even more exciting! I CAN'T STOP LAUGHING HAHAHAHAHAHA! The thing is, I can picture that entire scene in my head, playing like a movie...*sighs in delight* Nao Hermione is suspicious of Edo! mwahahaha!<strong>

**alrighty then! Now since I has given you all a wonderful display of alchemy in the Harry Potter world, how about you do something in return? Equivalent Exchange, yes? HMM! What could I possibly ask for from all of you readers on an online fan fiction site? HMMM**

**Let me give you all a hint: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! If you don't know by now, it begins with an "R" and ends in "eview"!**

** Any flames will be used to :**

**A.) Burn Malfoy**

**B.) Burn Snapes robes in the Quidditch match**

**c.) Burn Malfoy**

**D.) All of the above :D**

**REVIEW **

**_NAAAOOOOOO!_**


	5. Potions Class

**After long last, Chapter Five is here! Thank you all for waiting so paitiently! *yawn* I be sneakin from my motherrr and imma gettin tired..**

**I've had a bit of writer's block for a while and we all know how hard that can be...plus I've had to work on reading the 768 page_ The Talisman _and write the paper for that, and yet another paper..for Honors English 9. My problem: SCHOOL STARTS NEXT THURSDAY DARNIT! *sob* **

**so...*yawn***

**forgive me if this chapter is not as amusing as the other chapters before or to come. and again, thanks so much for waiting!**

**Review replies from Chapter Four:**

**Mewskull130-_ O.O *blush* OMG thank you sooo much! ^^ I'm glad you like it that much! hmmm Draco finding Aru...hmmmm its an idea to ponder over..thanks! Thanks so much for the review! (and teh compliment! T^T)_**

**cupcakecorruptionxD_- :D yeahh, me too. thanks so much! Thanks for teh revieww!_**

**goldacharmed-_ *blush gets redder* thank you! :D OMG a first year? how is he doing it? ALCHEMY YUSH!_**

**_ITS TIEM FOR TEH DISCLAIMER!_**

**Snape: I told you, I'm not doing it! I already did it the last chapter...**

**Me: *grin* O-Alright then. *deep breath***

**Snape: ?**

**Me: "September 31st. Dear Diary, "**

**Snape: *face blanches white***

**Me: "Lily smiled at me in class today. Her smile is so beautiful..."**

**Snape: ENOUGH! I WILL DO IT! JUST STOP READING!**

**Me: *closes diary* heh!**

**Snape: SHE OWNS NOTHING!**

**Me: darn right I don't! :D *yawn***

* * *

><p><strong>Fullmetal Alchemist and the Sorcerer's(Philosopher's) Stone<strong>

**Chapter Five**

After breakfast, classes began. However the trio were still occupied with the previous activity.

"Ed! That was amazing! You just clapped your hands, and then Malfoy went flying! SO AMAZING! I've never seen anyone do magic like that before!" Ron gawked. Ed grinned and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Harry stopped walking.

"Speaking of," he started. "How did you do magic without your wand?" Harry looked at the golden boy with curious green eyes. Ed's grin faded and he lowered his head, letting his golden bangs droop over his eyes.

"I'll tell ya later. It's not the right time and place for that right now..." he whispered under his breath.

"Its got something to do with your arm, doesn't it?" Harry asked. Edward said nothing, but turned away and began walking again. Ron and Harry silently followed and looked at their friend in pity. They hated to see Edward angsty and depressed. It just wasn't him.

Classes proved to be a profficient easer in Edward's mood. The golden alchemist listened closely to every teacher throughout the day, taking in every detail( Even History of Magic, dubbed the number one class to make even Hermione Granger bored! ), trying to sort out information he could use to connect with alchemy. Also, every minute of his free period was spent in the library, researching alchemy in this world. Eventally, the trio made it through the day with Double Potions finishing it off.

"Uggh! DOUBLE Potions? With Slytherin? How are we gonna live?" Ron gagged as they left the library for the third time. Harry and Ed chuckled in agreement, though Edward hoped that Potions would prove to be another class to stay on alert. Ron continued, "They say that Snape always favors the Slytherins-we'll be able to see if it's true!" Ed sighed.

"Wish McGonagall favored us," he said. The trio reached the dungeons on Ed's last note. Harry and Edward alike had gotten a bad feeling about the potions master at the start-of-term feast. By the end of the first Potions lesson, they knew that the bad feeling had been a mutual hatred. The dungeons where Potions took place was a lot colder and darker than up in the main castle, and it would have been creepy enough, without the jars of pickled animals all around the walls. Ron shuddered. Snape, like the other teachers had, started by taking roll call. He paused at Harry's name.

"Ah yes," he said softly. "Harry Potter. Our new -_ celebrity._" Draco Malfoy and his large cronies, Crabbe and Goyle snickered. Ed sighed.

_In this world, I guess Harry's the famous one(although I still don't know why)...I know how he feels..._

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," Snape began. Ed's eyes glowed with interest. Finally, a magic that uses science! Snape spoke barely above a whisper, but Edward as well as everyone else caught every word. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses...I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper...in death." Edward's eyes widened. Images of Trisha Elric, Hughes, and Winry's parents flashed before his eyes as he thought,

_Could this have saved them?_

"Potter!" Snape barked suddenly, snapping Edward out of his thoughts. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Harry looked at Ron in confusion and Ron looked as stumped as Harry was. Hermione Granger's han d shot up in the air.

_Oh! I know this! I read it in that book from the library this morning! Umm let's see..._

_"_Draught of Living Death?" Ed's eyes widened in realization that he had spoken his last thought aloud. All turned to stare at him, including Snape, whose cold black eyes met Ed's golden. Snape's expression showed fair amounts of hatred.

"I asked Potter to answer that question, not you, Mr.," Snape took a moment to look up the name. "Ah. Mr. Edward Elric. Next time I ask another student to answer a question, be sure to _hold your toungue!_" Ed glared at him. Snape turned again on Harry. "Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Hermione waved her hand up in the air. Edward got the impression by the look on Harry's face that he had no idea what a bezoar even was.

"I don't know, sir."

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming eh, Potter?" Harry glared at the potions master as well. Snape was still ignoring Hermione's outstretched, waving hand. Edward thought it was on purpose.

_jeez, this Snape is nagging on Harry like that egotistical Colonel nags on ME!_

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfbane?" At this, Hermione stood up out of her chair, her hand stretching towards the dungeon ceiling.

"I don't know," Harry said quietly. "I think Hermione does though, why don't you try her?" A few people laughed. Snape was not amused.

"Sit down!" he snapped at her. "For your information, Potter, a bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well, why aren't you all copying this down?" There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Over the noise of the students, Snape said, "And five points will be taken from Gryffindor for Edward's outburst, and for your cheek Potter!"

As they climbed the steps out of the dungeon an hour later, Harry was dragging his feet. Ed could tell he felt miserable about losing five points.

"Hey cheer up!" Ron said. "Snape's always taking points off Fred and George." Harry smirked. "Hey can I come to Hagrid's with you?"

_Oh yeah.._ Ed remembered. This morning, before Edward's outburst, the mail had arrived and Harry got a letter from the gamekeeper Hagrid, an invitation to come down after classes.

"Sure Ron. Ed, you can come too!"

* * *

><p><strong>:D fun time in Potions! *yawn*<strong>

**review please! **

***falls off chair and goes to sleep* **

**Me: *sleeptalking* **

**any flames will be used to burn Snape's cloak at teh Quidditch match, or burn Malfoy. Or bake cookies so I can give to my faithful reader-reviewers. :D**


	6. Giants, Knowitalls, and an untold story

**Heyyyyyyyaaa! Lookie here! Another chapter of Fullmetal Alchemist and the Philosopher's Stone! ^^ Thanks for all of your patience! DONT KILL ME FROM TEH WAIT! *hides from oncoming mob***

**Now, I might have to ask a little more of your generous patience now that school's in and I really have to focus on homework and school stuff(and my parents will take away all of the extra stuff that I hold dear if I get bad grades aka anything below a high B). I really will try my hardest to keep updating for my dear readers' sake! :D Still have that darn writer's block, so I may have to keep improvising chapters for a while, but that won't be too bad right? I actually do want to add some "filler chapters" to try and formulate my own plot! It's in there somehwre! *taps brain* **

**I'm still not completely sure about whether I want this to take place in the first anime or the manga...mainly because of the plot and character differences...hmmmm ahh well. Hopefully a couple of filler chappys will do the trick... ^^ this chapter was a whole lot of fun to write, seeing as the shorty meets teh giant!**

**Ed: I hope when you say "shorty", you don't mean me!**

**Me: Sure Ed, I mean the other midgety golden-blonde Fullmetal Alchemist that was made by Hiromu Arakawa, and played by Romi Park in Japanese and Vic Mignogna in English! Sureeee, I don't mean you!**

**Ed: *growl***

**Review replies from Chapter Five:**

**Phantommouse1115- _yushhhh! Edo is just too smart for ALL OF US! Thanks so much amiko, I'm glad that everyone was in character! And since you so reviewed, COOKIE FOR UUUUU! XD_**

**Upsilon Four- _yay! yet another review from you! Thanks so much! ^^ lol yep. How much do you wanna bet that I'm gonna start this chapter with Ed yelling about the height difference? Since you're so awesome to review, COOOKKIIEEEE FOR U!_**

**FullMetal- _thanks you so much! :D I will update as soon as I can, so hold on tight! I will make sure that each chapter is worth your patience! Cookie for youuuuuu! :3_**

**wannabe werewolf- _^^ if Snape won't comply with me this time, then you'll find out the rest! mwahahahaha! hmm...you'll just have to wait and see my friend! Yay! *bakes cookies* HERE YA GO!_**

**Flower in the River-_ *blush* Thank you so much! I'm glad, heck, I'm thrilled to hear that you think my fic is one of the best! I will try to keep updating when I can! X3 and since you so kindly revieweeeddd, an internet cookie for youuu!_**

**_AND NAO ITS TIME FOR THE EPIC AMAZING AWESOME DISCLAIMER BY NONE OTHER THAN SEVERUS SNAPE, POTIONS MASTER, DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS TEACHER, AND TEMPORARY HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY! GIVE IT UP FOR SNAPE!_**

**Snape: was the fancy intro nessecary? ...though I am pretty awesome...**

**Me: Exactly. Now go on, you awesome disclaimer person you, and give 'em the disclaimer they want!**

**Snape: I WILL! FOR LILY!**

**Me: *snickers***

**Snape: THIS GIRL OWNS NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL!**

**Me: Darn right I don't!**

* * *

><p><strong>Fullmetal Alchemist and the Sorcerer's(Philosopher's) Stone<strong>

**Chapter Six**

"WHAT THE HEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLL?"

Edward's loud screams rippled throughout the entire Hogwarts grounds, even reaching Albus Dumbledore's ears as he was sitting in his tower office enjoying a lemon drop. Harry clapped his hands over his ears, while Ron unfortunately was not fast enough. Edward, who was not at all phased by the intensity of his noise, but fully concerned about the height of the gamekeeper standing in front of him.

"'ello Harry. Care tuh introduce me to yer, uh, friend?" Harry tried to keep a straight face. Ron, whose eardrums possibly were blown out, stood up.

"Yeah," Harry said with a slight chuckle. "Hagrid, this is Edward Elric." Ed nodded in introduction, but was still gaping at Hagrid. "Ed, this is my friend Hagrid, the one I told you brought me to the Wizarding World remember?" Ed made no reply, although he did remember Harry mentioning that when he got the letter from Hagrid.

"He!" Ed pointed up at the gamekeeper. "HE'S HUGE!" Harry began to laugh hard, and Ed turned around.

"Well of course he's taller than you, he's a half-giant!" Harry managed to say while laughing. "Honestly, you freak out about anything that relates to size at all~" At this, Edward lowered his arm and pouted, face glowing scarlet. While Ed sat in embarrassment, Harry took the time to introduce Ron as Hagrid motioned for them to come inside.

"Another Weasley, eh? I've spent at least half of my life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the forest!" Ed, who was still outside the hut, managed to get picked up by the flaming red hood of his jacket by Hagrid and plopped on a chair. He began pouring hot water in a kettle for tea and handed the trio a pile of rock-cakes. Edward leaped at the food and began to nom on it, only until he made contact on the food with his teeth.

"What the hell is this made of?" he grumbled. Taking note of Ed's tooth pain, Ron and Harry politely refused the cakes, saying that they weren't hungry, but drank their tea instead.

"So Harry, how are yer first classes a' Hogwarts?" Hagrid asked.

"Alright I guess. The one class I don't really enjoy is Potions though..."

"Same here!" Ed chimed in, rubbing his jaw. "That Snape guy is a real pain. He just kept ratting on Harry even though he didn't know any of the answers! It's like he wants to make Harry look bad and then take points away from Gryffindor for it!" Hagrid smirked grimly.

"Tha's Professor Snape for ya. Not a very fair teacher, since he favors his own house over the others. I dunno wha' he has against ya Harry. Yer one of the kindest young wizards I know. Jus' try not to get on his bad side." Harry nodded. Ron picked up Hagrid's copy of the Daily Prophet and began to read it.

"Whoa! Gringotts got broken into! Look here!" Ron showed the front page to Harry and Edward. Harry gasped as he read the article aloud:

"_The vault that was attacked, number 713, had been emptied earlier that very same day._" Hagrid looked at Harry with a grave expression. Harry turned to Ron and Edward. "That's the vault that Hagrid and I went to..." he explained. Ed and Ron gasped.

"So this Gringotts place is almost impossible to break into, and right after you and Mr. Huge Giant("It's Hagrid!") empty the vault, some guy who nobody knows manages to sneak in and break into the empty vault?" Edward asked.

"Apparently.." Harry responded, still scanning the headline.

"What could be so important to steal anyway?" Ed asked. Harry turned to Hagrid, and said half-giant looked away.

"I dunno...all Hagrid took from the vault was a small grubby parcel. But-"

"But," Hagrid interrupted. "what I took from the vault is not to be mentioned lightly. Like I told you Harry, it's Hogwarts business, very secret. No one really should know, so I advise you three to keep quiet. Alrigh'?" The trio nodded. They thanked Hagrid for the tea and cakes, although Edward wasn't so thankful, and they head back up to the castle. By the time they got back, it was almost time for dinner. Harry and Ron started towards the Great Hall, but Edward stayed behind.

"Hey mate, the food is _this _way!" Ron pointed out. "I'm sure you're starving from the lack of edible food at Hagrid's." Ed shook his head.

"Nah, go on without me. I'm gonna do some research in the library. I dunno, something about what Hagrid said itched my curiosity. I need to know what could be that important!"

"You sure?" Harry asked. The teen alchemist nodded. "Alright then, we'll see you in the common room then!"

"Bye!" As Harry and Ron's figures drew out of sight, the blonde teen raced to the library. When he got there, he immediately dove into reading. He didn't even notice the bushy-haired Hermione Granger as she approached him from behind, and said girl grabbed the boy by the left shoulder hard. Ed froze and didn't dare turn around.

"Edward Elric!" she addressed sharply. "Explain yourself or I'll report you to the headmaster!" Edward gulped.

_Calm down Ed, just calm down. Play her smart. She can't possibly know about you and Al! Plus she's just a little first year, they're what, 11? Just play it smart and you can get yourself out of this!_

"I don't know what the heck you mean," he said coolly, without glancing at her. "Now if you don't mind, I would like to get back to readin-" Hermione turned Ed's chair around and harshly stared him in the eye.

"You so know what I mean, Edward! What kind of magic did you do this morning at breakfast? If you don't give me answers, I'll report you!" Edward glared at her.

_She's so annoying!_

"Look, Granger. I personally don't give a damn whether you report me or not. What are you going to say? "Headmaster! Edward used magic that I don't know what it was! You need to reprimand him!" Ha! Like that's real threatening." Hermione glared back at him, unable to respond. Edward wrenched her hand off of his shoulder and left her behind in the library. He skulked to the Gryffindor common room and met up with his younger brother.

"Brother! Brother! How were your classes?" Alphonse asked cheerfully. The elder Elric just shrugged. "Did you find anything more about Mr. Albus and his connections to alchemy?" The blonde teen shook his head. "Hey Brother, guess what happened to me today!" Ed just shrugged him off.

"I'm really tired Al, I gotta think things out. See you later little bro." And Edward left his little brother, who retreated to the corner since Edward refused to listen to his tale.

* * *

><p><strong>Yayayayayayay! Chapter Six is finished! So to sum things up, Ed met giant, Sorcerers Stone is brought into the picture, Hermione unsuccessfully confronts Edo, and Aru has an untold tale to share. <strong>

**Thanks for the immense patience you have given me! I hope you all liked this chapter!**

**Please review!**

**Next chapter will be a fun one!  
><strong>

**Any flames will be used to bake cookies for my reviewers.**

**DarkMousyRulezAll, signing out!  
><strong>


	7. Chapter Seven!

**Heeeyyyyyaaaa~~! Thanksgivings here so in light of my newly updated Chapter Six, I will grace all of my loving and supporting readers for a CHAPTER SEVEN!**

**Sooo, you're probably all wondering why I didn't title this chapter anything to do with the plot of this chapter. Because I want to give you a surprise, that's why! X3 You all remember the story that poor Alphonse didn't get to tell his older brother right? **

**Well, prepare yourself for...CHAPTER SEVEN: THE TALE OF ARUUUU! X3 X3 X3**

**I recieved many suggestions over time about a filler chapter about our little armor buddy, and I have finally taken it into consideration and making it possible. I am considering having future "Alphonse Story" chapters, until the climax and Al has to- *SPOILERRRRRRR THAT I DONT EVEN KNOW YETTT!***

**So yeah, sit back, relax, and enjoy the Aru fluffiness.**

**Review replies from Chapter Six:**

**Phantommouse1115-_heck yes! Flames are good, hypothetically, because they make yummy cookies that are used to reward readers that so kindly give feedback with reviewwwsss! X3 you be psychic amiko, for this entire chapter is dedicated to said story. X3 don't worry, once Hermione is attacked by the troll, she'll get better at confrontin Edo, seeing that she'll be a closer "friend" to him X3_**

**Upsilon4-_O.O (-.-") yep. X3 dawwwww I'm not hating on Hermione, I'm just accentuating her meticulous and somewhat scrupulous qualities that makes her 11 year old self who she is! X3 don't worry, it's all good fun, I really love Hermione. not in that way tthoooo! X3 thanks for reviewing so much and all of your feedback!_**

**Heartless-are-squirrels-_yeah, Edo just wasn't feelin it huh? XD *scolds Ed for not being considerate of his otouto(sp?)* X3 thanks! NYAAAA! ...i dont knoowwww! I'm sorry but I personally disagree with the ending of the 2003 anime, so I have avoided the leading up to the WW2 ending/the parallel worlds thing cuz it permanently screwed up my logic(dont ask!) but I will take the Alphonse thing into consideration! thats actually pretty funny X3 Plus, I guess you're psychic too. I planned to have multiple people discover Al(first an anonymous person, I think Hufflepuff, then some minor "main" characters). Don't worry, Hermione will get loads more attention after the troll thing. Just like in the books/movie. Also...I WILL GLADLY GIVE EDO MORE NIGHTMARES! (l LOVE writing them MWAHAHAHAHA!) Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. It means a lot to me to have this kind of feedback._**

**vampydarkangel-_O.O *blush* thank you very much! X3 I'm very happy that you enjoy my story, and I am working very hard to keep updating so I can keep my faithful readers entertained! Thanks again for the kind review! *blush reddens* EEE! I CAN'T BELIEVE SO MANY PEOPLE LIKE MY STORY! _**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**Snape: How much longer do I have to do this?**

**Me: until I get bored of you or find another character to torture*cough* I mean...**

**Snape: *headdesk***

**Me: *sparks another evil idea* heyyyy maybe since none of the Homunculi are currently in the plot, how about I guest star them! and if I run out(if i have that many chapters T^T) i can do them from each anime! X3**

**Snape: *sighs in relief***

**Me: ...just do it now before I change my mind.**

**Snape: THIS FOOLISH, IMCOMPETANT, FRIVOLOUS, CHILDISH GIRL OWNS NOTHING!**

**Me:...*facepalm***

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Seven<span>**

**Special! The Tale of Aru "episode" One**

"Hey Brother, guess what happened to me today!" Al said eagerly, wanting to tell his story to his nii-san. Said brother however, just shrugged him off and went to bed. Alphonse retreated to the corner, attempting to grow mushrooms on the stone walls.

The Tale of Alphonse: Morning.

_"Al, I TOLD you to stop hoarding cats! What were you thinking?"_

_"Sorry Brother..."_

"Ed?" Ron and Harry had spotted Edward beside the armor. Ed frantically stuck his ear out and shrugged.

"Ahh, sorry, I can't hear anything! How about we get going? Let's go~!" With that, Edward sped away towards the Great Hall, followed by Harry and Ron. The younger Elric sighed.

"Oh Brother, you're so odd..." he thought aloud. Inside of his chest plate, Mrs. Norris helplessly scratched and mewed, wanting to escape. Al looked down at the source of the noise and cheered up. "Aww, do you want to come out and play, kitty?" He reached inside and picked up the struggling tabby, cooing and laughing. Mrs. Norris writhed in Alphonse's gloves, and then escaped! She leapt out of his hands, scattering away from the armor's reach. Alphonse hesitated before advancing.

_Brother TOLD me to stay at the common room entrance...I don't know my way around this castle..._

Although hesitant, Al made up his mind to follow Mrs. Norris.

"Here kitty, kitty!" he called out. "Come back kitty!" However, the younger Elric had no success in finding Mrs. Norris, instead finding himself lost; the hallways weaved around like a maze around him. He looked around and saw the pictures moving and talking, as they had done the other night when he was following Edward to the Gryffindor common room. "Excuse me!" he called out to a portrait of a man in robes. "Do you know where the Gryffindor common room is?" The man looked over at Al and started saying something, but Al couldn't understand what he was saying. His language was rough and choppy and the more he talked, the more agitated he looked. Alphonse just backed away and trudged down the hallway he was in.

"Excuse me, but it seems you've lost your way Mr. Elric."

Alphonse looked up to see an old wizard wearing deep purple robes, his silvery-white beard extending to his mid-hip, and his clear blue eyes shimmering behind his half-moon spectacles.

"Mr. Albus!" Al exclaimed. The headmaster nodded in recognition and smiled. Alphonse bowed politely. "It's very nice to see you again sir."

"You as well, Alphonse. Now, do you need to go somewhere?" Al nodded.

"I kinda got lost sir, could you help me?" Albus chuckled.

"Of course."

Tale of Alphonse: Afternoon.

Albus and Alphonse walked up the moving staircases and into a door at the top of one staircase. Alphonse stepped ahead.

"I think I know the way from here. Thanks for the help Mr. Albus!" the young Elric said. The headmaster bowed.

"If you'll excuse me Mr. Elric, I have some things to attend to in my office, and I must enjoy a few lemon drops. Surprising Muggle sweets! So fascinating!" With that, the headmaster left and Alphonse continued to the common room.

Al walked straight forward, but wasn't really paying attention to where he was going. All of a sudden, he heard a **_clang!_** and a _**thud!**_ Alphonse looked up to see a young wizard adorned in robes with a silver and blue badge on the chest on the ground(he had bumped into Alphonse and landed on the floor). The wizard had caramel-blonde hair tied back in a short ponytail and chocolate grey eyes. For a moment, the young Elric merely stared at the boy, entranced and curious. It took another moment before Al realized that the boy had ran into him. He backed away flustered.

"I am so sorry! I wasn't paying attention! I hope you're not hurt!" he apologized. The wizard gaped at the young Elric, eyes bugged out.

"Woooowwwww! I've seen the armors move before, but never talk! I wonder if there's anyone inside of it..." he reached for Alphonse's head and took it off, looking inside. "...nope. Completely empty." Al stood, compeltely bewildered.

_This boy...sounds almost exactly like me! ...maybe a bit older..probably already went through puberty..._

Out of nowhere, the boy climbed inside of Al's armor! Alphonse wriggled.

"Agh! Could you please get out?" he pleaded. "It feels so weird to have a person inside me!"

"Oh," the boy mumbled, his voice metallic sounding from inside the armor. "I'm sorry. Here I'll get out." The boy pushed open Alphonse's chest plate and crawled out, then closed it. The boy smiled. "I probably should get going then. Bye!" He ran off in the other direction, waving goodbye.

_Why did he seem so familiar? My blood seal..it was almost tingling when he was in my armor..._

Tale of Alphonse: Evening.

Soon, Alphonse reached the corner where he had stood before in front of the common room. He sighed in relief and eagerly awaited Edward to return.

_**This marks the end of the Tale of Alphonse special!**_

* * *

><p><strong>X3 I hope you all enjoyed the fluffiness! This has been the first encounter that Alphonse has had with a Hogwarts student(did you all guess who it was? X3). Sooner or later, Fred and George are going to find him, then Draco, then Hermione...I might switch up that order...oh well...<strong>

**...I need some action...hmmmm...*idea spawns* I almost forgot! *facepalm, followed by sinister laughter* Flying practice! mwahahahahaha!**

**Harry and Ron: YEAH! That's gonna be so much fun!**

**Me: IKR?**

**Ed:...FLYING PRACTICE? *imagines falling and breaking his automail.***

***enter Winry***

**Winry: What the heck are you going to do to my precious automail you Alchemy freak? What were you thinking, imagining falling out of the air on your automail? *chases Ed with wrenches***

**Me: *munches on popcorn***

**Ed: DONT KILL ME! IT'S HER FAULT! *points to me, eating popcorn but now frozen. Winry approaches me with wrench* **

**Winry: *you must imagine her menacing expression dear readers* Is this true?  
><strong>

**Me: *mutters to readers* HELP ME AND REVIEWWWWW!**

* * *

><p><strong>~Next time on Fullmetal Alchemist and the Philosopher's Stone~<strong>

**Hey everyone, it's Alphonse Elric, the younger Elric brother!**

** what's this? Ed's really having trouble with nightmares isn't he...he never tells me anything though...secretive Brother...**

**OH OH OH! Broomsticks! What are they going to do, sweep the floor? *shrug* Ouch Brother, falling from a broom isn't very smart, even if you were trying to save that boy from falling...Winry's gonna kill you for breaking your automail! Haha! You show that Draco Malfoy who's boss Harry! That's a cool move!**

** Brother, watch your back, I think Mr. Albus is onto us!**

**Next time on Fullmetal Alchemist and the Sorcerer's(Philosopher's) Stone- Chapter 8: Flying practice, and Mr. Albus!**

**See you then!  
><strong>


	8. Flying practice, and Mr Albus

**Konnichewa dear readers! How've you all been since the last chapter? X3 I hope you all enjoyed it! I know it was considerably shorter and I apologize for the shortness(but its not as short as Edooooo! XD)**

**Now, hopefully beginning with this chapter I will be able to decide where this fanfic is going and produce a sturdy plotline. I mean I know _where _it's going, it's just the form of getting there, if you all know what I mean...I've been on a MAJOR writers block for the past few days, like I got this really really good story idea about a genius inventor in a town and then in the future, an aspiring young boy wants to make an award winning project for the school's Science Fair and happens to meet up with the prodigal inventor...First, I haven't the slightest idea what to call it. Second, I don't know how to introduce the inventor's background in the prologue! and the inventor stuff is key cuz thats what my entire plot bases off of! *depressed sigh* oh well...**

**Let's just continue with Harry Potter and Fullmetal Alchemist now...**

**X3 can you believe I already have eight whole chapters! I've never written anything this good with so much creative feedback before! WITH EIGHT CHAPTERS! I think I may just finish this story! :D :D YAY!**

**Review replies from Chapter Seven:**

**Upsilon Four-_ *shudders* yeah...that would be creepy...Idk I couldn't really give Al an expression, since he's armor..and he has the same expression all of the time...so I just let you readers imagine the look on his face! heheheh, can you guess who the student was? Caramel blonde hair and chocolate grey eyes? Sounded like Al but went through puberty(lol)? Blood seal tingling? (*cough* 2003 Aru *cough*) X3 X3 Thanks so much for always reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it!_**

**Phantommouse1115-_ X3 X3 naaawwwhhh its justa cameo! i wanted teh fluffiness~~ I'm glad you liek it thooooo! I'M WRITIN AS FAST AS I CANNNNN! :3 thanks for teh reviews amiko!_**

**Heartless-are-squirrels-_ Awww thanks! OMG YOU'RE AN ATLA FAN TOO? YUSH! X3 haha yes psychicness! hmmm...an Edo double...maybehh...I'll think about it...and nope he did not cross over the Gate in the 2003 anime thing, so he does not have a scar X3 actually, you're question to how he got here will be slightly uncovered in this chapter! MWAHHAHAHA NIGHTMARESSS~ Thanks! hahahahaha it's not being mean pshhhhh it's called character building! XD YUSH SOMEONE WHO AGREES WITH ME! EDWIN FTW! ...*everyone behind me sweatdrops*...mwahahahaha time to put a pipsqueak alchemist on a broomstick X3 *Edo charges after me!* RUN AWAYY! (thanks fer reviewwwinnnn)_**

_**Disclaimer!**_

_**Straight from the bowels of Central City in Amestris, please help me to introduce, the ravenous scavenger, the craver of human flesh and blood, the incomplete Portal of Truth himself, Gluttony the gluttonous! **_

**Me: So Gluttony, how does it feel to be here, doing the disclaimer for my fanfic?**

**Gluttony: I feel...hungry! *puts finger in mouth, looking for food***

**Me: *carefully backs away, holds out an unknown arm* Here you go...DON'T EAT MEEEEE!**

**Gluttony: *snatches arm and noms on it* So..why am I here?**

**Me: *facepalm* You're SUPPOSED to do my disclaimer!**

**Gluttony: "disclaimer"? Can I eat it?**

**Me: No! ...*idea spawns* Hey Gluttonyyyyy!**

**Gluttony: ?**

**Me: Lust says that if you don't say that DarkMousyRulezAll doesn't own anything in the fanfic, then she won't take you to the riots to eat people anymore! **

**Gluttony: (OAO) ! **

**Me: *evil grin***

**Gluttony: DARKMOUSYRULEZALL OWNS NOTHING IN THE FANFIC! SHE OWNS NOTHING! *sobs* ...Please Lust..please don't be upset with meeee!**

* * *

><p><strong>Fullmetal Alchemist and the Sorcerer's(Philosopher's) Stone<strong>

**Chapter Eight**

Edward trudged up the stone steps to the boys' dormitory, bumping into the side of the wall on his way. His golden eyes drifted open and closed.

_"Shouldn't you know better than to mess with us, pipsqueak?"_

Ed's eyes snapped open and he hurried up to the top, breathing heavily. He went over to his bed and took off his flaming red jacket and platform boots. He let out a long exhausted sigh and fell forward onto the mattress, not caring that he had lost consciousness or that his braid loosened.

_The Fullmetal Alchemist and his armored brother charged into the military room, Edward wielding his signature scythe and Alphonse at the ready to transmute. _

_"We know what you're doing Homunculi!" the elder Elric yelled. "We know the truth! Now give up before I beat you into pulps!" The sin with long spiky palm-tree-like hair, Envy, turned around and grinned wickedly, acting surprised._

_"Well, if it isn't the Fullmetal Pipsqueak, here to foil our plans~!" Edward's face contorted in rage as he charged at the homunculus._

_"I TOLD YOU BEFORE, DON'T CALL ME SMALL!" he growled, swinging his scythe numerous times to be evaded by the palm-tree. Said homunculus leaped overhead Edward and pinned him down with amazing strength. Envy leaned over to Edward's ear and whispered:_

_"Don't you realize by now when you've fallen into a trap?"  
><em>

_"Brother!" Alphonse charged after Ed, transmuting a hand to hit Envy, but Envy used his free hand to parry the attack and pin Alphonse down as well. A small figure hidden in the shadows spoke._

_"Envy, step aside. I will take over." As it spoke, small black hands emerged from the darkness and wrapped themselves around the two brothers. Envy cackled in delight and stepped off. Many large eyes and grinning teeth appeared in the darkness. "Now, time to deal out what you deserve, filthy humans!" The deep purple-obsidian shadows stretched underneath Edward and Alphonse._

"Aaaagggghhhh!" Edward's screams echoed through the dormitory, but not blaring as loud outside the room since the door had been shut. Harry and Ron burst in, rushing to their friend's side. The golden teen had not awoken, but was still deep in dream, however he was drenched in sweat and completely tense, tossing and turning every so often; his golden hair was spread out now and was strewn across the bed.

"What's wrong with him?" Ron asked Harry. Harry didn't respond, his eyes scanning over his companion, wanting to find something that could help.

_"You promised you would fix meeee..." the horrible creature inched towards the young blonde boy, who was disturbed and confused to how such a wonderful day could turn to ruin. He turned to his younger brother, who had disappeared in a pile of clothes painted with an alchemical seal. A giant suit of armor emerged from the pile and began to creep towards Edward. _

_"Brother...what kind of brother would do something like this? How could you destroy my life like this Brother?"_

"I'm sorry, Al! I'm so sorry!" Tears streamed down Edward's red-hot face. "I promise Al, I promise I'll get you back!"

_The armor turned away...the dream-Al walked away, leaving Edward lying on the dirtied lab floor, clutching metal limbs._

"I promise!" Edward cried. Harry ran to the restroom and Ron began shaking Ed.

_"Goodbye, Brother..."_

"Wake up! Wake up Ed!" Harry yelled, throwing a bucket of cold water onto the bed, drenching both Ron and the golden alchemist. Edward coughed and drowsily awoke, his golden eyes glassy and clouded.

"ughhh..." he mumbled. Ron and Harry sighed in relief. Somehow, he had not recalled reacting out loud. On second thought, was he aware that the two were there with him? Ron turned to Harry.

"Hey mate, next time, don't drench me too!" Ron whispered, his teeth chattering slightly. Harry nodded.

"Hey...what happened..to me?" Edward had spoken in a soft voice, which was unlike the teen, and his companions sat on the opposite bed, facing him. They explained how they had been back from dinner and had heard him screaming and that he was in a sweat and tossing and turning. They did not however, mention the part when he began talking about Al. Somehow, they felt that it was related to his metal arm, and they knew that was a touchy subject(although they would want to ask for an explanation of things later on). After the briefing, Edward remained quiet. "I'm sorry, that you had to see me like that..." he muttered after a few minutes of silence. "I didn't realize.."

"It's fine," Harry interrupted, patting the teen on the back. "Leave it behind and forget about it. 'Kay?" Ed smiled and nodded.

Edward woke up early, not as early as he had done before, but early enough. Instead of putting on his red jacket, he changed into his Gryffindor robes, but he still wore the platform shoes. He redid his golden braid, and propped up his antenna of hair. He exited the dormitories and plodded down the stairs. He plopped himself in front of the fireplace on a squashy couch, awaiting the arrival of his flaming-haired and raven-haired friends. The teen ran his flesh hand through his overhanging bangs.

_It's been a full week huh...since Harry and Ron saw..my nightmare.._

He thought. Edward had gotten used to day-to-day schedules and classes. Transfiguration and Potions were definitely the toughest classes: Transfiguration kept messing with Ed's logic of Equivalent Exchange and Potions was relatively easy to do, but had Edward's(and Harry's and Ron's) least favorite teacher. Charms was pretty fun, and History of Magic finally managed to keep Edward bored for at least a few minutes. Today, actually, was the first flying class with the Gryffindors and Slytherins. Ed felt uneasy at the thought, but was still a bit skeptical even after being in Hogwarts for about two weeks. In a short time, Harry came down the stairs yawning, followed by Ron. Edward smiled and led the way out of the common room. Upon exiting the portrait hole, the older Elric smiled at the younger, loyally standing in the corner in front of the portrait. The trio made their way to the Great Hall, starving for some sustenance in the form of breakfast! They took their seats at the Gryffindor table and began eating as more students arrived.

"Look!" Ron said, mouth full with breakfast sausage. "Mail's here!" Edward looked up and around. Swooping in through the top window was a large swarm of owls in every different size and breed carrying mail and other packages. Over at the Slytherin table, Malfoy gloated about receiving yet another package of sweets from home delivered by his eagle owl. Edward scowled as Draco sneered over in the three Gryffindors' direction. Draco had learned not to taunt Ed by his size, but to gloat and brag about everything he had and had received, over Ed's nothing. He had noticed that the teen had not received any mail at all, and was using that to pester him. At the Gryffindor table, Neville Longbottom was greeted by an owl with a small parcel. He took the box and opened it to find a small glass orb, with gold etchings.

"Look!" Dean Thomas, a first year, said. "Neville's got himself a Remembrall!" Ed smirked, before turning to Ron and asking,

"What is a Remembrall?" Hermione, who overheard Ed's question, entered the conversation.

"Oh! I've read about those! Remembralls, if you hold them tight will emit a smoke inside itself and if the smoke turns red, it means you've forgotten something."

"The trouble is," Neville said. "I can't remember what I've forgotten!" Edward smirked.

"Could I see that?" he asked. Neville nodded and handed the young teen the orb. Edward held it in his left hand and squeezed. Bright red smoke spewed and coiled inside the Remembrall. "Huh..I wonder what I forgot..."

At three thirty in the afternoon, Harry, Ron, and Edward along with the rest of the first year Gryffindors head to their first flying lesson. The Slytherins were already there, along with about twenty broomsticks laid out on the grass.

"Gather round first years!" a sharp voice called out. Edward looked over to see a woman with short gray hair that spiked up and yellow eyes like a hawk. "Welcome to your first flying lesson! I am Madame Hooch and I will be teaching you all. Now everyone stand next to a broom." All of the students moved to a broomstick. Edward and Harry looked down at their broomsticks. The handle was curved slightly, and the small twigs at the end were wildly strewn in a bunch. "Now, I want you to stick your right hand over the broom and say, _"UP!"_" Edward hesitantly stuck his automail arm out.

"UP!" everyone shouted. Harry's broomstick instantly shot up to his hand, as well as Draco Malfoy's. Some just rolled over, or didn't move at all.

"Up! Up! UP!" Edward shouted in frustration, waving his hand wildly over the broom. Harry looked over to Ed and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey," he whispered. "Try using your other hand. Maybe since your right hand...isn't, you know, a regular hand." Edward pouted, but switched hands.

"Up!" The broomstick shot to his hand without delay. Madame Hooch walked over and spied the teen.

"Hmm..a lefty? Rare, but no doubt it'll work the same. Just use your left hand instead of your right, Mr. Elric." The young alchemist nodded. "Now," she announced to the students. "I want you to grip your broom firmly and mount it. In a moment I will blow my whistle. When I do, you will kick off the ground, hard, hover for a moment, lean slightly, and touch back down." Everyone did so and looked at her attentively to receive the signal. "On my whistle, 3, 2-" Before Madame Hooch finished counting, Neville kicked off, having been frightened.

"Ahh!" he whimpered. He began to rise higher and higher, despite his calling of "Down! Down! Go down!"

"Mr. Longbottom, get down here this instant!" Madame Hooch barked. Instead, the opposite happened. Neville's broom began spinning around, with Neville around as well, zooming to the top of the wall next to the area where the flying lesson was held. Neville's broom zoomed out from under him and his robes got caught on a statue's stone sword. The students gathered underneath him.

"Ah! Help!" he cried, trying not to move. Ed didn't waste a second. He kicked off the ground and flew to the side of the wall, about halfway down from Neville's position at the top. His broom trembled and wobbled beneath him, but the teen payed no regard.

"Mr. Elric! Get down here!" Edward clapped his hands together, and Ron and Harry only remembered that was when he did his "wandless magic". He pressed them on the wall, and blue sparks flew out of it. At that moment, Neville's robes tore and he fell.

"Come on!" Ed urged, and a stone hand formed and caught the falling boy, before he hit the ground. The entire class was in awe, including Madame Hooch. Edward sighed in relief, wiping the sweat from his brow. He flew over to where the hand caught Neville. He reached out his left hand for Neville to grab, when his right hand gripped the handle a _bit_ too hard. The wood snapped and Ed lost his balance. He fell forward and off his broom, his steel limbs dragging his body to the ground with a sickening crunch.

_Crap...I think my leg jammed! And I can't move my arm! The rest of me is aching like hell too..this is what I get for playing hero again..._

"Out of my way, out of my way!" A crowd had formed around the blonde and the professor was pushing her way to him. Edward caught Harry's and Ron's eyes and grinned sheepishly, a drop of sweat forming on his head. Madame Hooch knelt down and touched his right arm. Ed pretended to wince in pain, and he would've moved his arm away, if he could move it. "Does it hurt?" she asked in a kind voice, unlike the sharp one she used for class.

"Yeah," he whispered. "It's hard to move my arm and my left leg." He avoided mention of the specific conditions of his limbs but all around spoke the truth. She nodded, and helped Edward to stand.

"Everyone will stay firmly on the ground while I take Mr. Elric to the Hospital Wing. Anyone who I catch flying will be expelled before you can say 'Quidditch'." Ed and Professor Hooch walked, in Ed's case hobbled, inside the castle towards the Hospital Wing. What the teen did not realize, however was that in his fall, he had dropped a small silver pocketwatch, which was now in the hands of Draco Malfoy.

"Ha!" Malfoy cackled as he spotted the watch, laying harmlessly in the grass. "Look what we have here!" The platinum-blonde clutched the watch and showed it to his cronies. "Let's see what's inside!"

"Give it here Malfoy!" Harry ordered, glaring daggers at the Slytherin. Malfoy smirked and clutched his broom.

"No, I think I'll leave it somewhere for the pipsqueak to find!" He took off on his broomstick and circled the group of students. "How about on the roof?" he yelled, taking off into the air. He was moving with ease on his broomstick, like he had been doing it for years, and he knew it. "Wassa matter Potter? Bit beyond your reach?" Malfoy taunted. Harry's made no remark, but began to mount his broom. Hermione Granger confronted him.

"Harry, no way! You _heard_ what Madame Hooch said! Besides, you don't even know how to fly!" Harry disregarded her and zoomed off. "What an idiot." Malfoy had his back turned to the crowd of students, trying to open the pocketwatch, with no avail.

"Geez, what kind of watch is this hard to open?" Harry skillfully rose to Draco's altitude.

"Give it here Malfoy or I'll knock you off your broom!" Harry threatened, preparing to move. Draco looked up, and smirked, although a bit scared.

"Is that so?" he mocked. Harry flew at him, but Malfoy spun and dodged, just barely. Recovering, he sat up and grinned. "Have it your way then!" He took the silver hexagram pocketwatch and threw it with full force. Harry caught sight of it and sped after. He zoomed towards a tower which the watch was heading, reached out his arm, flipped on his broom, and closed his fingers around the metal trinket.

"Yes!" he whispered to himself. Turning around, Harry did not notice the keen eyed Professor McGonagal take off her glasses in shock, not believing what she had seen. Harry slowly descended to the grass, victoriously shaking the pocketwatch in the air. The crowd of students cheered and ran to welcome him. As he touched back down, he was greeted by fellow students, shaking hands and getting patted on the back. Harry grinned widely and put the silver pocketwatch inside of a pocket in his robes, to give to Edward later.

"That was AMAZING Harry!" Ron exclaimed.

"_Harry Potter!_" rang a sharp voice. The mob of students parted to reveal the emerald-robed Professor McGonagall approaching. Harry meekly stepped forward, too shocked to speak. The professor motioned him to come. "Follow me."

**_Meanwhile_,**_** in the Hospital Wing~**_

Edward thanked Madame Hooch for the help and insisted that he would be fine waiting for Madame Pomfrey to arrive and treat his injuries.

"If you're sure.." she replied. Ed nodded. A small smile formed on her face. "That was an applaudable act, although reckless. You really are a Gryffindor Mr. Elric." Then she left. Edward was seated on the nearest bed. He looked around at the area.

_Well, it's mostly stone, which makes up a lot of this building..It's not pasty white or "too clean" so that's alright too..This hospital wing place isn't so bad...except that there's no one here...damn.._

He sat back on his bed. Edward rolled up his right sleeve and his left pant leg to inspect the automail. Edward grimaced, from both the pain of the limbs and the pain of thinking about his mechanic.

_Dammit, now Winry's gonna kill me...and she's gonna kill me even worse for tampering with her precious automail..but I have to move don't I?_

His right arm looked the worst. Screws and gears were sticking out of their places and the parts that connected to the port were extremely loose. His leg was basically just jammed into the port and stuck in there like glue. Edward could feel though that when he moved his leg, he was pinching his nerves, which was very painful and dangerous. Edward tinkered with the screws on his arm, when a voice from behind startled him.

"You really look banged up today Edward. What, may I ask, happened?" Edward turned around to see Dumbledore, eyes shining behind his half-moon spectacles. Edward reached for his sleeve but Albus shook his head. "There's no need Edward. I've told you before, I know of your steel limbs, as well as their cause." Ed pouted. Dumbledore smiled. "I have also let in Madame Pomfrey. She may not know how to fix your arm and leg, but she can heal the pain and the nerves." The blonde teen turned away. Dumbledore continued. "As for your arm and leg, I think I can help." Edward looked up. Dumbledore pulled out a wand and merely tapped it on Edward's arm and leg. Soft pink light emulated from the tip of the wand and spread over the touched areas. In seconds, Edward's limbs magically healed themselves, the screws being rescrewed, the leg un-jamming itself from the port, and all else that was loose or broken was fixed. Albus began to walk out and just waved his hand as a goodbye. Ed leaned forwards.

"Wait!" Dumbledore stopped and turned to face Edward.

"Yes?"

"You said before, that you had something that could help Al and I," he began. Albus nodded. "And I found out that you used to do alchemy!" Albus nodded again. "What is it that you're doing? What do _you_ need _our_ help for? And _what was it that you had to help us?_" Dumbledore laughed and patted Edward on the head.

"You will find out in good time, young alchemist." And this time, the headmaster left the room, leaving Edward confused and suspicious. As Ed shrugged away from the past time spent with Dumbledore, his hand drifted towards his pants pocket, and he froze.

"My pocketwatch!" Ed yelled. "It's gone!" And a cold wave spread over the teen in realization.

_Oh.._

"Today...is October Third."

* * *

><p><strong>Phew!<strong> **That was an extremely long chapter! X3 longest chapter written for me yet! A little over 4, 000 words!**

**To sum things up, Edo had a nightmare, a week passed, Edo forgot 3. Oct. 11., Flying practice ensued, Neville went out of control, Ed saved Neville but fell himself breaking his automail and dropping his pocketwatch, Harry gets Eds watch from Malfoy but then gets caught by McGonagall, Edo had a chat with Dumbledore, Edo remembered 3. Oct. 11. TEH END! X3**

**Nao, to clear up confusion that may have arisen during the chapter:**

**1.) This chapter happens plot-wise after chapter six if you didnt remember. **

**2.) the part up until Ed screams in his nightmare was half of how he arrived in the Wizarding World. The second half will be revealed at a later time. Also all of Ed's identity and stuff will be revealed after Hermione is their friend and stuff.**

**3.) a week passed after the nightmare if you didn't pick that up. **

**4.) No, Neville does not get down from the hand. I did that on purpose**

**5.) If theres anything else, just put it in your review! :D**

**Me: *sobs in the face of the wrench assassin***

**Winry: You broke his automail, didn't you?**

**Me: *whimpers* mayyybehhh, but *points to Ed* HE's the one who fell off of his broomstick, AND he was tinkering with it!**

**Ed: YEAH, but *points to me* SHE'S the one who wrote it down and made me do it!**

**Winry: *glares at us both***

**Me: Review please, dear readers, and give me something to hold her off!**

**Winry: *begins chasing me and Ed with giant flaming wrenches* **

**Me and Ed: *run away!* AAAAAGGHHH!**

* * *

><p><strong>~Next time, on Fullmetal Alchemist and the Philosopher's Stone~<strong>

**Hey guys, it's me Alphonse again! Here to tell you bout the next chapter!**

**Wowow! Harry made it onto the Quidditch team! ...whatever that is...haha! that Hermione girl knows everything!**

**Oh no, Brother, you're going to lose points for your House if you sneak around like that! OH NOES A CHIMERA? RUN BROTHER RUN!**

**Brother, I thought you liked Charms class, but you can't even levitate a feather! **

**Halloween's here Brother!~ Whatcha gonna dress up as? A- TROLL?**

**Next time on Fullmetal Alchemist and the Sorcerer's(Philosopher's) Stone- Chapter Nine: Chimeras and a floating feather!**

**See you then!  
><strong>


	9. Chimeras and a floating feather

**Heyaaa everyone! how're you all doing? X3 I am soooooo sorry for how long it's been! PLEASE DON'T KILL MEH~~~ I was planning to have this done before Christmas so I could do a Christmas special, then when I was busy, I waited til after Christmas, but I still put it off! So I'm trying to get back in gear! Since it was 3 October coming up I decided to work really hard so I can update this for then. Which is now.**

**I was watching Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone on abcfamily's Harry Potter Weekend. X3 aand since its abcfamily, they show all of the deleted scenes, which includes things important to the story, which helps me a lot by watching it! ...although i missed the first half..i only started watching on the Quidditch part..oh well, now I have great ideas for Quidditch and on to the discovery of the Sorcerer's Stone (Ed: It's the PHILOSOPHER'S STONE!) XD**

**CAN YOU ALL BELIEVE I'M ON CHAPTER NINE? I know I've been celebrating and been excited about every single chapter after three and four, but for me, that's really an accomplishment. I've never finished a crossover fanfic, let alone get a bunch of positive reviews and people wanting me to continue. So many people have favorited and subscribed and reviewed and it's like Christmas morning to me! Everytime I get the email from that *insert name here* has just reviewed on your story, Fullmetal Alchemist and the Philosopher's Stone or *insert name here* has subscribed to your story, Fullmetal Alchemist and the Philosopher's Stone, it just makes my day. There's no other way to describe it than to say it's like Christmas morning. Plus, if it wasn't for all who have done said actions, I probably still would've been on chapter three. *laughs* I'm going on and on, but all I really want to say "Thanks a whole lot!" to all of you! So...thanks.. I'm continuing this story because of you all. :D **

**Alright, time to give you what you've been waiting for! Enjoy the FMA-HPness of the story! And tell others who you think might like this story! The more people that read and review will keep driving me to update and make this story the best FMA/HP(Sorcerer's Stone) Crossover that anyone will ever read that I can! Thanks and enjoy the chapter! (and sorry again for the total epic lateness!)**

**Review replies to Chapter Eight:**

**Soulless Elric- _Yep! I figured since Chapter Seven was short, plus all of your curiosities were killing you from the little hints I gave you for Chapter Eight, so I just decided to update my story faster than usual so you all wouldn't die from the suspense! X3 plus I just loved writing the nightmare scene and the quidditch scene so I wanted all of you to read it and tell me what you thought! ...although after a whole two weeks I only got two reviews...oh well..I know that you guys are still reading! X3 Aw thanks, I try. Yeah, I added the Alphonse previews at Chapter Seven and I got so many positive reviews concerning it that I decided to continue it! Thanks for reviewing!_**

**Phantommouse1115_-_ _X3__ I'm glad you liked it amiko! I switched the items primarily because of the 3. Oct. 11 and I wanted to add it in somehow! DEATH BY WINRY NYUUUU! AMIKO YOU MUST GIVE US SOMETHING TO HOLD HER OFF SO WE DON'T DIE! X3 thanks fer teh review amiko!_**

**goldacharmed- _thanks! :D of course I had to make Edo fly first, cuz he needed to crush his automail! and then its a given that Harry will go next to retrieve a named object, in this case, Edo's beloved State Alchemist hexagram pocketwatch! lol Albus is just bein Albus! Don't worry, for the sake of my readers I will explain...later...thanks for the reviews!_**

**Truth's Apprentice-_ *takes rod* Thank you sooo much! I can defend myself from the evil WRENCH ASSASSIN WINRYYYYY! heheh Imma tryin to update, got a lotta things, but thanks so much for reviewing!_**

**Darkness-is-my-heart1- _XD hahaha I know, sometimes I want to do that too! Thanks so much for reviewing! *goes back to watching HP*_**

**noxnemo-_ hey! thanks for reviewing! I saw that you also reviewed on PM1115's crossover story as well XD I hope to update this story very soon, now that my summer work is over and I have about a week and a half left of summer! _**

**P.S. I realize I screwed up the time, XD it can't have been two weeks into it and it already be October Third...GOD! Why didn't I see that before!? XD I'll try and straighten it out from now on! **

**_Disclaimer!_**

**_Please allow me to introduce, the seductive queen of the Homunculi, the Ultimate Spear, the queen of cleavage, the one and only female sin, Lust the lascivious ~!_**

**Me: *pushes Gluttony into store closet* So! Lust!**

**Lust: *regards me with a bored stare***

***Gluttony pounds on the closet door***

**Me: It's time for the disclaimer! The readers are waiting-**

***someone knocks on the front door***

**Me: *opens door, then pales to see Havoc peeping his head in, holding a bouquet of flowers.***

**Havoc: Oh hey! I just was in the neighborhood and heard that Solaris was here and I happened to have these flowers-**

**Me: *slams door in Havoc's face***

**Sooo, will you say the disclaimer for me?**

**Lust: I guess if there's no other option...**

**Gluttony: *from inside store closet* LET ME OUT! PLEASE LUST HELP ME! I WANT MY LUST!**

**Lust: DarkMousyRulezAll doesn't own a thing in this crossover fan fiction story.**

**Me: That's darn right! X3**

**Gluttony: *from inside closet* Lust...my Lust..**

* * *

><p><strong>Fullmetal Alchemist and the Sorcerer's (Philosopher's) Stone<strong>

**Chapter Nine**

"Today is...October Third..." Edward whispered in realization. How could he have forgotten? The day that he and Alphonse decided to pursue their journey without any regrets and without turning back. They had mutually agreed that some memories weren't meant to leave traces. Ed held his face in his hands and laughed darkly. He paused for a moment, then grimaced horribly.

_If I don't have my pocketwatch...then who does?_

As an answer to his thoughts, Ron and Harry peeked their heads in front of Ed's.

"Heya mate!" Ron cheerily greeted with a lopsided smile.

"How're you doing?" Harry asked. Ed smiled in relief.

"I'm alright," he replied, then paused. "Dumbledore actually came by not too long ago." Harry and Ron's eyes bugged out.

"Seriously? Dumbledore? Cool!" Ron marveled. Edward nodded and quickly looked around before pulling up his sleeve to reveal his automail limb.

"He actually fixed my arm, ya know!" Edward added, still kinda surprised that the old wizard was able to. Harry grinned.

"Cool!" Harry paused for a moment. "So...he knows about you then?" The teen nodded.

"Yep, Dumbledore's actually the reason I'm here in the first place." Ron let out a restrained and somewhat irritated sigh.

"Can you walk now?" he asked Ed. The alchemist nodded. "Well then let's go! Me an' Harry have got to catch you up on a LOT!"

So Edward came up off of the bed and joined the two boys in leaving the Hospital Wing, and Ron began to recap what had happened while he was away. Edward could barely contain himself when Ron mentioned Malfoy taking his pocketwatch; he was going to have to get revenge later. He graciously accepted his watch back from Harry, and shoved it in his cloak once again, using alchemy to seal it onto the inside of his robes.

"And then McGonagall came by and took Harry away, and we all thought he was in for it! But it wasn't anything like that! He became the _Seeker of Gryffindor's Quidditch team!_" Ron accented the last part and flourished the word "Seeker". Edward had a smile on his face, but then paused.

_What the heck is Quidditch?_

"Sorry to be rude or anything, but I don't...really know what Quidditch is," Edward said, causing Ron's mouth to drop to the floor.

"What _is_ it with you people! Not know Quidditch! Absurd!" Ron scoffed. Ed looked over to Harry, who just shrugged, and had also received the same outburst earlier when he had told Ron.

"So, can you tell me what it is?"

"It's only the GREATEST sport in history!" Ron marveled.

He went on to explain the game. There were seven players: three Chasers, two Beaters, one Keeper, and a Seeker, which was what Harry had achieved. ("No first year _ever_ makes the Quidditch team! He's like the greatest Seeker in the-" "Century, I know.") The point of the game is for the Chasers to shoot a large red ball, the Quaffle, into one of three hoops which the Keeper guards. There are two enchanted black balls called Bludgers which fly around and trip up the players, and the Beaters hit the Bludgers away from their team, and most of the time, towards the other team. The Seeker goes after a small golden ball with wings, The Snitch, which is worth 150 points and will end the game when caught. And all of this was done while flying on broomstick. And apparently Harry was a gifted natural. But Harry seemed to be less excited than Ron was.

The three turned down a corridor leading outside when they were followed by Fred and George Weasley.

"Congrats Harry, Wood's just told us!" Fred beamed, clapping the raven-haired boy on the back. Ron grinned.

"Fred and George are on the team too, they're the Beaters!"

"Yeah!" they chorused. "Our job is to make sure _you_ don't get blooded up too bad!" Harry flushed pale for a small moment, and Edward frowned.

_Jeez, how violent is this game?_

"No one's died of course," they went to continue. "But people have gone to the Hospital Wing pretty injured!" Instinctively, Harry turned to the opening towards the grounds, and the others followed, with the twins' final words echoing in the background. "But you'll usually be back out in a month or two!" Harry looked sick, and Ed couldn't blame him. He'd just been shoved into what seemed like a pressure-filled and violent game as a first year!

"Oh go on, Harry! Fred and George were just messing around! You'll do great!" Ron urged.

"Yeah!" the blond agreed. "You kicked some Malfoy butt up in the air, from what you told me, so you'll definitely be alright!" Harry turned around to face them, face downcast.

"But what if I make a fool of myself?" he asked hopelessly.

"You _won't _make a fool of yourself!" Hermione Granger's voice piped beside Edward, who jumped back from his position.

_HOW long was she standing there? And was she stalking us?!_

"It's in your blood!" she smiled toothily, and the boys glanced at each other warily. Edward sighed. Of course Granger would know something they didn't. She motioned for them to follow. The trio sighed and followed her.

"Can't anybody just walk in peace and quiet?" Ron huffed under his breath. They followed her down another corridor and then she stopped, pointing at a display case. Edward peered inside and saw that it was an award for Quidditch! Ron gaped at where Hermione's finger was stopped.

"Whoa," he breathed. "Harry! You never told me your father was a Seeker too!" Edward looked and saw as well, the shining gold letters reading 'James Potter: Seeker'. Harry stood, dumbfounded, eyes locked on his father's name.

"I...didn't know," he whispered softly, and sadly. Edward felt bad for Harry. By the way it seemed, he was the only one who didn't know anything about himself or his parents. Ron, getting out of his shock, turned and frowned at Hermione.

"And how exactly did you know that Harry's dad was a Seeker and that Harry was Seeker? We're the only one's besides the team that know!" he accused. Hermione flushed red.

"I, uh, overheard you talking to your brothers..." she admitted sheepishly, causing both Ron and Edward to scoff, and Edward to glare golden daggers at her.

"Uh huh..." Ed muttered. "Come on, let's go up to the common room. Dinner's gonna be soon, so we can just keep talking up there." Ron and Harry nodded, and to Ron's dislike, Hermione tagged along as well.

Once they got to the staircases, Edward moaned. The first couple of times he'd gone up them, they were fine, but a couple of days ago, one of the cases moved while he was walking on one and he had ended up in the exact opposite direction he had wanted to go! Ron stomped up the stairs first, Harry second, Edward third, and Hermione still trailing behind.

"That's crazy!" Ron said to Harry. "She knows more about you than you do!"

"Who doesn't?"

"I don't!" Edward piped.

_It's true- AGH What the hell?!_

The staircase they were on began moving, and the three boys braced themselves.

"The staircases are moving! They change, remember?!" Hermione said, almost shouted, and Edward suspected she was surprised as well. The stairs stopped at a single door, which only had one other staircase going down. Ron glanced at the others.

"Let's go!" Harry stepped up ahead of Ron and opened the wooden door.

"Yeah, before the staircase moves again!"

When Edward ran in, a chill ran down his spine. It was like seeing the Gate of Truth, or walking through the Fifth Labratory. It had the feeling...like...

"Does anybody else feel like, we shouldn't be here?" Ron asked. Edward nodded. That was the feeling.

"We're not _supposed_ to be here!" Hermione whined, looking around nervously. "This is the third floor corridor, it's _forbidden!"_ All of a sudden a torch lit up next to the four. Harry turned to the door, face blank with seriousness.

"Let's go-"

"_Nyaaarow!" _They all turned around to see the tattle-tale cat, Mrs. Norris, and they all knew that Filch was coming short after.

"Run!" Harry proposed instead, turning to run farther down the corridor, away from the cat.

"Right!" Ed followed him, not paying attention to the fact that torches lit up the farther they went, which led to yet another wooden door. Ron went forward and tried to open it, to no avail.

"IT'S LOCKED!" he cried out in desperation. Hermione pushed him aside.

"Oh move over!" she pointed her wand at the door handle. "_Alohomora!"_ The door clicked open and the bushy-haired girl opened to door and made her way inside, followed by Ron, Harry, then Edward, who gave one glance behind before shutting the door behind him.

Outside, Filch stood with his lantern by Mrs. Norris.

"Anyone there, my sweet?" he asked the cat.

_"Mrroww." _Filch looked around and turned away.

"Come on..."

Hermione backed away from the door.

"Filch's gone," she said. Ron and Harry gave a sigh of relief.

"Hey Ed, what's the matter?" Harry asked his golden-haired friend, whose equally golden eyes were only small dots of shock and his body was paralyzed. Slowly and shakily, he raised a gloved finger to point at a giant dark creature, who was stirring an beginning to notice the four's presence.

"i-It's a chimera!" he moaned, and his thoughts were swimming with shock as well.

_What the hell?! They have chimeras in this world too?! What kind of sick people make these?!_

But Edward didn't have time to keep thinking on it, because a loud growl escaped the dark chimera creature(that looked like a dog) and- all three of its heads- bared their fangs and began to move forward.

"AAAHHHHHHH!" they all screamed, running out as the three headed dog beast began biting forwards, and it took all four of their combined strength to shut the door and lock it again. Ron was pale, and completely silent all the way back to the common room, where Edward gave his younger brother a pained glance. The Fat Lady gave them all odd looks.

"Where were you all? What happened to you? You look like you've seen monsters!"

"Nevermind that!" Harry gasped. "Pig snout! Pig snout!" As he yelled the password, they clambered into the common room and crashed on the large chairs in front of the fire.

"What do they think they're DOING?! Keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?!" Ron roared. Edward was silent, but he nodded in agreement. Hermione spoke up, obviously getting back her know-it-all nerve.

"You don't use your eyes, any of you, do you?" Ron glared hard at her. "Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

"What do you mean by that?! I used my eyes, like Harry and Edward! A huge three headed dog, growling and drooling about to bite our heads off, didn't _you_ see?! You were too busy looking at the floor then!" Ron snapped back, causing her now to glare at him.

"No, _not_ the floor! It was standing on a trap door! It's obviously guarding something!"

"Guarding something?" Edward asked, his mind beginning to whir to images of the Fifth Lab and the two armored killers.

"Yes!" she said, standing up. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go to my room before any of you think of any other clever ideas to get us killed! Or worse, _expelled!_" Hermione huffed away, leaving the three boys stumped at her actions.

"No we don't mind!" Ron said, pouting.

"You'd think we'd dragged her along, wouldn't you?" Harry asked the others. They nodded. Edward paused for a moment before smiling.

"She really needs to sort out her priorities huh? I mean death before expulsion, really?" he stifled a laugh, which made the other two smile. Edward smiled, but then remembered from before. "Hey Harry, why are you so famous?" Harry's smile faded, and Ron's did too.

"You really don't know, mate?" Ron asked, and Ed shook his head. Said raven haired boy sighed.

"I really don't know that much myself, Hagrid told me most about what happened, but what I do know I can tell you," he said. "About ten years ago, this dark wizard named _Vol-_"

"Don't say his name, please, don't!" Ron pleaded, which made the blond teen eye him strangely. Harry nodded.

"This dark wizard, You-Know-Who, came to the town where I lived at night on Halloween, and he killed my parents, my dad, then my mom, and then...he tried to kill me, a one year old baby. But for some reason, he couldn't. And he disappeared, but the curse left behind this scar." He pulled away his bangs and showed Edward his lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead. "And then Hagrid took me as a baby to my aunt and uncle to live there, and they brought me up, but they're not really the best of people. They treated me like I was some kind of diseased person that would infect them if they got too close..." Harry faded off, not really wanting to continue. Edward now really felt even worse for Harry. He had lost both of his parents and his only family left had hated him. He sighed and pushed his flesh hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry that You-Know-Who guy killed your parents," Edward said after a few long seconds of silence.

"Yeah..."

A loud growling noise came from all three boys' stomachs, breaking the silence, and bringing a small smile to each of their faces.

"Come on then, dinner should be in the Great Hall by now," Ron said, prompting Edward and Harry to stand up. "I think it's safe to say that our adventure got our appetites' up!" Edward laughed. It had been somewhat of an adventure, hadn't it? So the trio made their way back out the portrait hole and down to the Great Hall. Once there, they began to start eating, and Harry then spoke up.

"I think I might know what that thing was guarding..." he said, deep in thought. Ed and Ron, their mouths full with food, looked over at him. "Remember that vault that got broken into at Gringotts? That tiny little item that was in there, Hagrid said it was top-secret Hogwarts business when he took it. Then he told me that Hogwarts was the safest place in the world besides Gringotts to hide something..."

"So then you're saying that that tiny little parcel is being guarded by that three headed beast of a chimera?" Ed asked, taking another chicken leg to chew on. Harry nodded.

"So this thing is either really valuable, or really dangerous," Ron added in between bites of mashed potato.

"Or both." But all the three boys knew(Ron and Ed were told be Harry) that the item was only about two inches long. Not much of anything to go on unless any of them found out more. After eating their fill, the three boys clambered through the portrait hole and made their way to the dormitories.

Ron was the first one to hit the hay, and passed out the minute his head touched the pillow. Edward and Harry in the meantime, stayed awake, unable to go to sleep. Edward was used to staying up; he had done it plenty of times before researching alchemy and most recently avoiding nightmares.

But he did not understand why the young raven-haired wizard was doing the same.

"Hey Harry," the blonde teen whispered. "You should get some sleep. You'll need it." Harry smiled tiredly, but shook his head.

"Thanks, but I'll be alright. I can't possibly go to sleep with this whole thing in my head."

"Come on, we have a Potions exam tomorrow, and I heard if you get a good night's rest you can think better in the morning."

"Hahaha, now you're starting to sound like Hermione Granger!"

"AH! Not her!" The two boys laughed for a while and then Harry yawned.

"Alright. I'll try to sleep. G'night Ed."

"Night Harry." As the young wizard fell asleep, Edward got up out of bed and moved over to the window and stared out at the night sky. His golden eyes blinked and tiredly began to flutter.

"_Well, there's no turning back for us now, brother," Edward whispered dolefully as he threw the last flaming piece of wood into the two brothers' childhood home. The red and orange flames danced across the house and burned a black smoke into the sky. Edward opened his silver pocket watch and used alchemy to make his automail finger sharp. Inside the front cover of the watch, he began to write._

_**Don't forget**_

_**3. Oct. 11**_

_"Brother, what are you doing?" Al asked as Edward sealed up his watch in a lock. Edward sighed and turned away from the raging flames. _

_"Nothing, Al, nothing. Let's go."_

A small frown made its way onto the young alchemist's face, and his eyes slowly drifted closed as he fell asleep by the window.

The next morning, the three boys delighted in Malfoy's utter shock that Harry was still at school. Hermione Granger had refused to speak to any of them, which made it all the better. All they needed now was something to get back at the platinum blonde Slytherin.

Their wishes were granted about a week later, when the owls flew in for the morning delivery of mail. As usual, the flood of feathered messengers came to deliver letters, parcels and other things of the like, but all's attention was drawn to a package carried by six large screech owls. Even more interesting was that the long package was dropped directly in front of Harry. Ed and Ron gasped in amazement. Harry reached for the card on the top, opened it up, and read it to the two boys.

"Do not open the parcel at the table," he began, to which Ron was disappointed. "It contains your new Nimbus Two-Thousand, but I don't want everyone knowing you've got a broomstick or they'll all want one. Oliver Wood will meet you tonight on the Quidditch field at seven o' clock for your first training session.

Professor McGonagall."

The three were utterly speechless.

"A Nimbus...Two-Thousand..." Ron breathed, gaping at the unopened broomstick. "First Quidditch team, now broomstick! Man, Harry, this is amazing!" The thee boys quickly finished their breakfasts and raced out of the Great Hall, package in hand.

"You know, I wouldn't have gotten this if it wasn't for Malfoy throwing your pocket watch, Ed," Harry thought aloud, to which Ron snorted.

"All right, you can say thanks when you win the first Quidditch match on your new broomstick! Make sure to ride right in his face!"

"So I suppose you think that's a reward for breaking the rules?" said an angry Hermione from behind, glaring disapprovingly at the package in their hands.

"I thought you weren't speaking to us?" Harry said coolly.

"Yeah, please don't stop now," chimed Ed in a mocking tone. "It's doing us so much good!" Hermione huffed and marched away, nose high in the air. After she left, they raced up to the domitories and laid the parcel on Harry's bed. Ravenously unwrapped, the broomstick literally shined atop Harry's bedspread.

"Wow," Ron sighed. Edward, who knew nothing about broomsticks at all whatsoever, thought it looked pretty impressive. The mahogany wood was sleek and shiny, and it had a long tail of neat, straight twigs and 'Nimbus Two-Thousand' written in gold near the top. For a moment, the three just stood in awe at the broomstick, when they realized classes would be starting soon.

The rest of the day went by fairly quickly, as Edward, Ron, and Harry couldn't keep the Nimbus out of their minds. Soon, seven o' clock rolled around, and Harry left to go to the Quidditch field for his first practice.

"You sure you don't wanna come, Ed? Wood says that you and Ron are free to come watch," Harry asked the blonde alchemist. Ed nodded.

"As much as I hate to say, I really do need to do some work. All this wand movement stuff is throwing me off, I'm still not used to it..." Ed rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Alright, see you after practice then!"

"Bye!"

Truthfully, the alchemist did have trouble with the magic. In some ways it was similar to alchemy, but in other ways completely different. However, Edward only wanted the time to talk to his younger brother and regale him of his latest adventures with Ron and Harry.

On Halloween morning, all woke to the smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the corridors. Even better, Professor Flitwick announced in Charms class that he believed that they were ready to start making objects fly, something they had all been dying to try since they'd seen him make Neville's toad zoom around the room.

Flitwick put the class into pairs to practice. Harry was partnered with Edward(which was a relief to both, since Neville was trying to put out his eye, and Seamus Finnigan always made things explode). Ron, however, was paired with Hermione. Neither Harry nor Ed could guess who was more furious about this arrangement.

"Now don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" squeaked the small professor, who Ed laughed at since he was taller than the old wizard. "Swish and flick, swish and flick, and saying the magic words properly is very important too. Remember, _Wingardium Leviosa."_

__To say the least, it was very difficult. Harry and Edward were swishing and flicking, but the feather they were supposed to be levitating stayed firmly on the desk. Behind them, Seamus inevitably blew up his feather in frustration. Edward was glaring at his ivory feather, seriously considering pushing it up with alchemy, but Harry had to prod him to stop.

Ron, at the next table, wasn't having much more luck. _"Wingardium Leviosa!" _he shouted, waving his arm like a windmill.

"Stop, stop, stop!" Ed and Harry heard Hermione interject, to Ron's dismay. "You're going to put someone's eye out! It's _Levi-_o-_sa! _Not _Levio-_sa!" Ron scowled at her.

"Well, _you _do it if you're so clever!" he snapped. "Go on!"

Hermione rolled up her sleeves, flicked her wand and said, "_Wingardium Leviosa!" _The feather in front of her hovered off of the desk and rose to about four feet above their heads.

"Oh well done! See here, everyone! Miss Granger's done it!" Flitwick cried happily. Ron glared with a look that could have made Snape tremble in fear.

"It's Levioooosa! Not Leviosaaa!" Ron mocked to Harry and Edward as they were making their way into the crowded corridor. "It's no wonder no one can stand her. She's a nightmare, honestly!" Someone bumped into Edward's shoulder. It was Hermione. He caught a glance of her face-And was surprised to see she was in tears. Harry saw her as well.

"I think she heard you."

"So?" said Ron uncomfortably. "She must have noticed she's got no friends!"

She didn't show up the rest of the afternoon for any other classes. On their way down to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast they overheard Parvati Patil telling her friend that Hermione was crying in the girls' bathroom and wanted to be left alone. Ron looked even more uncomfortable at this, but when entering the Great Hall, the decorations wiped Hermione out of their worries.

A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins stutter. The feast appeared as it did on the start-of-term banquet.

Harry and Ron and Edward were all making their hands towards the food when all of a sudden

**_BOOM!_**

**__**None other than Professor Quirrell burst though the double doors, sprinting into the hall, a look of pure and utter terror on his face.

"TROLLLLL IN THE DUNGEON!"

* * *

><p><strong>Wooo! That was a long chapter, huh? I hope it was worth the long wait because I'm still terribly and utterly sorry about that. :D<strong>

**So...yeah. Pretty explanatory. **

**Winry: EXPLAIN HIS AUTOMAIL NOW! *swings at me with giant flaming wrench***

**Me: *defends with metal pole* IT'S ALRIGHT NOW DUMBLES MADE IT BETTER!**

**Winry: Are you going to break his automail AGAIN?!**

**Me: ...maybeh...*cowers in her death glare* B-but not until like...the very end! I promise!**

**Winry: *squints eyes at me* I'm watching you...**

**Ed: THANK YOU FOR CALMING HER DOWN! *sobs in joy from not having his head smashed by a wrench***

**Me: Okay guys, review! Any flames will be used to burn Snape's cloak- oops don't wanna give a spoiler for the next chapter XD**

* * *

><p><strong>~Next Time, on Fullmetal Alchemist and the Philosopher's Stone~<strong>

**Hi guys, Alphonse Elric, here to bring you the chapter preview!**

**Oh my gosh! A Troll, in the dungeons?! But then why is there one in the girls' bathroom too? Hmmmm..**

**YAY Hermione saved, five points gained, and new friends for all!**

**The first Quidditch game of the year, good luck Harry! OH NOES WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIS BROOM?! HELP HIM BROTHER HELP HIM!**

**Next time on Fullmetal Alchemist and the Sorcerer's(Philosopher's) Stone: Chapter Ten- Trolls, Quidditch, curses, oh my!**

**See you then!**


	10. Trolls, Quidditch, Curses, oh my!

**Heeyyaaa everybody! How are you all doing since the last chapter? :3 I hope you all have been well!**

**...and will not band together and try to kill me for how long it's been...**

**I hate to keep waiting such long gaps between posts, but life has just been life, and I'm sorry.**

**PLUS, my birthday passed (I'm 16 WOO) and CHRISTMAS and that took boulder sized chunks out of my schedule of writing, plus essays labeled "Les Miserables", "Things Fall Apart", "All Quiet on the Western Front", "Lord of the Flies" and "Julius Caesar" and then I had Latin essays and Musical and projects with tests AND FINALS then vacation and WORK and SAT prep and Summer AP homework! just AGGGHHH**

**I don't think I've actually taken the time to draw anything for weeks! And all of my other hiatus fanfics have to stay hiatus til I have time to revamp their plots. *sigh* plus my original ideas need to be cultured and plugged up and written. Remember that immortal inventor story idea I was talking about in an earlier chapter? Well, I went through with that. I'm calling it The Mysterious Inventor of Timeless Lane, and I'm trying to get drafts of chapters. I've already compiled a plot and character profiles.**

**Anyway...here you guys go! I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATENESS!**

**Review replies from Chapter Nine:**

**TigerBox: _huh? OOC? ...well...in the past chapter...I guess so. I didn't mean for him to be like that...there is a method to my madness. See, nobody knows besides Dumbles why Ed and Al are at Hogwarts, and that Ed and Al are brothers. And Al just pretty much fits in with the enchanted armor.(granted the other ones can't talk, but move) It's basically for me to keep in check because I do need him for later. And I only time jump last chapter a lot because I can't keep taking the time to explain every little detail. I'm just hoping that the readers assume that Ed continues to talk to Al every so often. And about Hermione, well, Ed kinda hated her guts for being such a bratty knowitall stalker who tried to rat out his information in chapter 6. So he didn't really care as much, but all three of the boys felt sorry. It was just Ron who was the most noticeably sorry, well, you know why XD And you weren't being rude, it actually helped. If it came across as OOC then I'll try to work to prevent that again. Thank you very much for the review!_**

**Truth's Apprentice: _Yes, the pole was very helpful, thank you! OOhhh~ Flames for Snape this should be funnnn! Thanks so much for the review!_**

**reviewer74: _I'm glad you think so! Thanks for the review!_**

**roymustaang: _aahh...yeah. I know I need to go into more detail between Ed and Al and their mysterious circumstances and reveal a bunch of stuff that is only still in its planning phase. And like I mentioned with Tigerbox, Ed really isn't ditching Al and I'm sorry if the way I write it comes across that way, but I mean you have to put it in perspective, how suspicious would it be if he were walking around with a giant suit of talking armor 24/7?(I know it is Hogwarts, but remember the suits of armor there don't talk, they just move) It's just a minor setback because of my plan for this story. Soon, I'm going to have Ed explain things to Harry and Ron(and of course eventually Hermione) once everything settles out. I appreciate your feedback and I will try to work on alleviating his OOC-ness with Al in the coming chapters. Thank you very much for taking the time to review._**

**BlueStrawberryIII- _yeeaah update XD Yes, Ron is smooth, like Keith Stone XD and don't worry Hermione will be rid of the sadness and "antagonism" soon :D and it's ok that you don't know much, I mean that's what get people interested, right? Thanks so much for taking the time to review, it means a lot to me!_**

**Llanonelson- _AH I will try and update at a more reasonable pace! Thank you very much! Thanks also for taking the time to review!_**

**theisdarkstar- _^^ arigatou! Thank you so very much, I'm glad you like it! Thanks for taking the time to review!_**

**Guest: 1/31/13-_ ...EdxHermione...? hmm...ya know I've never actually thought about that before...hmmm...I'll have to keep that one on the backburner for now..._**

**Guest: 2/16/13- _^^; was it not clear enough? sorry...he got his watch back in the beginning of the very chapter you reviewed! I made sure of that...but hmm...I'll try and be more clear next time! Thanks for taking the time to review!_**

**Karyn Phantom- _well, here it is! Your wait is over! Thanks a bunch for reviewing it means a lot to me!_**

**and also In-The-Shadow-Of-The-Robot, who reviewed on chapter five-_ Thanks~ I love doing the disclaimers! Hope you keep reading and reviewing!_**

**DISCLAIMER TIME! (whew!)**

_**Straight from the Devil's Nest in Dublith, comes the carbon-covered figure of shadows, the believer of the impossible, the only homunculus to break away from Father twice, GREED THE AVARICIOUS! **_

**Me: *shoves Lust into the closet with Gluttony* Greed! My man! What's up, how's life goin?**

**Greed: Pretty swell, actually, thanks for askin. You mind if I take that? *reaches for FMA manga, located on top of my purse***

**Me: NO! ...not now at least...I need it to keep Edo in character, which is very hard to do whilst keeping little Potter in character with little Weasley and Granger. **

**Greed: whew I didn't need the whole story of it...*grabs a cookie* So...what am I here for again?**

**Me: the disclaimer...for my fanfic? Remember?**

**Greed: ...oh...yeah right, that. Sure. Hey if I do the disclaimer, can I have that?**

**Me: If you get on with it, can I spare your sanity?**

**Greed: ...oooohh fiesty! Fine. DarkMousyRulezAll owns nothing in this fanfiction except for the crazy idea that Edward the midget Elric somehow winds up in the Wizarding world and then needs the Philosopher's Stone and then meets Dumbledore and makes a plan-**

**Me: HEY NO SPOILERS! *censors Greed's mouth***

**Me: ...enjoy the chapter! ^^;**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

"TROOOLLLLLLLL! IN THE DUNGEON! TROLLL IN THE DUNGEON!" Professor Quirrell yelled at the top of his lungs, any color he had left in his face draining. Professor Dumbledore stood up from his chair, and all eyes were on the trembling man. "I thought you ought to know." And with that Quirrell collapsed like a rag doll on the stone floor. The Great Hall erupted into chaos. Everyone was screaming at the sight of the Defense Against the Arts teacher, and frankly, because of the Troll...in the dungeons.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore roared, quieting the mass of students running about in the Hall. "Everyone will please, not panic!" Edward took a shaky breath, glancing around at his classmates, then back to Albus. "Now, prefects, lead the students back to their dormitories. Teachers, will follow me to the dungeons."

The students of each House followed their respective prefects; Harry, Ron, and Ed were lagging behind the Gryffindor group.

Percy Weasley made his voice clear among the clamoring students, "Gryffindors follow me, please, and stay alert!"

All of a sudden, Harry grabbed Ed's and Ron's arm.

"What?" Ron asked, glancing quizzically at his friend.

"It's Hermione! She doesn't know!" he whispered frantically, slightly continuing to pull on their arms. Edward and Ron exchanged glances before breaking away from the crowd of students and running down the corridors to warn their former stalker.

Somehow, the blonde had gotten in front of the other two, and upon turning the corner to the girl's bathroom, he froze, and turned around to stop Harry and Ron. For walking into said bathroom was none other than the troll itself.

"I thought the troll was in the dungeon..." Ron moaned. Suddenly, there was a high-pitched scream, and the boys burst into the bathrooms, to find the bushy haired know-it-all, paralyzed with fear underneath a broken stall in front of a six foot tall, ugly mountain troll with a very large club.

"Granger! Get outta there!" Ed yelled as he instinctively clapped his hands together to make his hand-sword.

He ran over to the troll and slashed its legs, leaving little mark, but caused the monster to howl in pain. The troll turned around to face the teen. Edward gulped quickly then ran over to where Hermione was moving: underneath the sinks. The troll aimed his club towards her and swung it down, but before it could hit the sink above her, Edward intercepted the club with his arm. He braced himself with one knee on the ground, panting. His automail got horribly crushed, but it didn't burst apart like Scar had made it before.

"Accck!" he let out forcefully, collapsing onto both knees. Harry's face became glowed in determination and he jumped up onto the troll's head, wand in hand, before it could hit again.

"Whoaaa-!" Harry held on tight as the troll shook him around, before his wand got stuck up in the troll's nose.

"Eggh!" Ron and Hermione both groaned, Ed, grimacing in disgust, but holding his arm. All of a sudden, the troll grabbed Harry by the foot and dangled him in front of its club, and began to swing blindly at Harry's head.

"DO SOMETHING!" he shouted at Ron, barely dodging the club. Ron looked around wildly.

"WHAT?!"

"ANYTHING!" Another dodge, this one even more scarcely avoided. Ron got out his wand. "Hurry up!"

Ron aimed his wand and said the first spell that came to his mind, _"Wingardium Leviosa!"_

The club slipped out of the troll's hands, to its surprise, and it looked up slowly. The club came down and conked its head with a resounding _THUD! _dropping Harry to the ground, and toppling over. With help from Hermione, Edward stood up and walked over to Harry and Ron. The four of them stood in silence before Hermione coughed.

"Is it...dead?" she asked, glancing warily at the unconscious monster. Harry shook his head, taking a few breaths.

"No, just knocked out," he replied, stepping over the broken wooden planks to go next to the others. Carefully, he removed his wand from the troll's nose and groaned. "Ughh, troll bogies..." he muttered disdainfully.

Just as he was about to wipe it off on his robes however, McGonagall, Snape, and Quirrell burst in the room, aghast at the sight of the four tattered students and the unconscious troll. McGonagall looked to Ron, Ed, and Harry, exasperated.

"Explain yourselves immediately!" she scolded at the boys, who sheepishly looked at each other.

"Well-"

"Uh-"

"You see, professor-"

"It's my fault." Hermione spoke up, eyes down, hands behind her back. All three boys' mouths dropped open.

_Granger?! Telling an outright lie...to a TEACHER?!_

"Miss Granger?" McGonagall sounded as surprised as the boys were. Hermione nodded.

"I went looking for the troll. I'd read about them and thought I could handle it," she said quietly. "But I was wrong...If Harry, Edward, and Ron hadn't found me...I'd probably be dead." None of them had anything to say for a minute.

"Well then, Miss Granger, I am very, very disappointed in you." Hermione hung her head. "Five points will be deducted for your foolish decision." The professor turned to the boys. "As for you three gentlemen I hope you know how fortunate you are. Not many first years go up against a full-grown mountain troll and lived to tell the tale!" Ed smirked at Ron and Harry, who both smirked back. "Ten points, will be awarded to you for your bravery." She turned around to Snape, with a dull frown on her face. "For shared dumb luck!" The professor led the four students out, but not before Harry had shot a glance at Snape's bloodied leg.

Back at the dormitory entrance, Edward lingered back.

"I'll come in, in a minute," he said, scratching the back of his head with his flesh hand.

"Sure mate, but be quick ok?" Ron, Harry, and Hermione clambered into the dormitory, leaving the blonde alchemist behind. Turning around, he shot a relieved smile at his younger brother.

"You wouldn't believe what just happened, Al!" he started in an excited whisper. Al's eyes glowed brightly.

"Tell me, Brother!" Al protested, and Edward sheepishly laughed.

"Alright, alright!" Alphonse sat down, hugging his legs as per usual, reminiscent of a child hearing an adventure tale. "So we were at the Halloween banquet, right? The food was awesome, as usual, and me and Ron and Harry were having fun, then all of a sudden, that weird teacher with the turban I was telling you about came bursting in and started screaming about a troll in the dungeon!" Al oohed in surprise. "So we all start panicking, cause the guy fainted right after screaming his lungs out, then Albus calmed everyone down and told all the prefects to escort the students back to the dormitory."

"It's a good thing Mr. Albus was so calm!" Al piped, interrupting his Nii-san. Ed twitched just the slightest bit and nodded his head. Al let out an, "OH!" then it was as if a sweat drop formed on his head. "Sorry Brother! Keep going!" Ed cleared his throat.

"Anyway...so we all left the Great Hall, when Harry remembered that Granger didn't know about the troll, so we left the line of the others and went to the girl's bathroom to warn her, only we ran into the troll instead!" Al gasped fearfully. "It was headed straight into the bathroom, and we heard Granger screaming, so we ran in there." The blonde alchemist puffed up his chest. "I started attacking that beast but then it went after her so...I kinda..." His chest sagged as he showed his younger brother his smashed arm.

"Brother...Winry's going to kill you, isn't she?" he commented, patting his brother, who shook out of fear, holding the image of the Wrench Assassin Mechanic in his mind.

"Not done yet though Al..." he muttered, continuing. "So then, Harry tackled the troll and stuck his wand up its nose, and Ron used that Levitation spell to knock the troll out with its own club! Thennn, after that, Granger got us out of trouble with McGonagall, and we wound up back here! The End!" Alphonse clapped as his brother haughtily bowed as if giving an elaborate performance.

"That sounds awesome, Brother!" Al exclaimed. Edward nodded, then realized he left the three waiting.

"Yeah, speaking of them, I promised I'd be quick, so, I'll see you later, eh Bro?"

"Mm!"

Edward opened the portrait hole, giving a large smile to his armored brother before clambering inside. In the dormitory, the feast was continuing. The Gryffindors crowded together, eating and shouting, Fred and George horsing around in the corner. Ed noticed that Harry, Ron, and Hermione had gathered together, awkwardly glancing around. As the blonde teen approached, he smiled at them, to which a very embarrassed pause ensued. Then, without looking at one another, they said, "Thanks," and all hurried to get plates of food themselves. Edward noticed that Hermione was staring at his arm, which was now hidden under his sleeve.

Bringing out her wand, she tapped his revealed metal hand and whispered, _"Reparo," _magically fixing the damage to his arm. She then gave him a glance, which the young teen returned gratefully, then returned to eating. The four all ate quietly, and looking at his raven and flaming haired friends, Edward could tell that they were all thinking similarly.

_There are some things you can't share without ending up liking each other, and knocking out a twelve-foot mountain troll is one of them._

As the months passed to November, the weather became very cold. The mountains around the school became an icy steel and the lake turned a chilled gray. Every morning, the grounds were covered in frost. The half-giant Hagrid could be seen from the upstairs windows defrosting broomsticks on the Quidditch field, bundled up in heavy layers of animal skin clothing. The Quidditch season had started. On Saturday, Harry would be playing his very first match after the weeks of training: Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Hardly anyone besides Ron, Ed, and Hermione had seen Harry play (which was hard enough for them as it was) because Wood had decided that, as the team's secret weapon, he should stay secret.

But of course, the fact that Harry was Seeker leaked out eventually, and Ed and Ron literally almost had to shove to keep the swarms of excited students away from their friend. They all seemed to range from calling him extremely talented and that he'd be brilliant to telling him that they'd be running underneath holding a mattress. Of course if they said that, Ron would tell them to shove off.

Edward was surprised by how much Hermione helped in the past month; she'd lent Harry a Quidditch book and helped him with homework when he'd have last-minute practice; she also managed to teach Ed an effective way to remember wand movements so he wouldn't fail Transfiguration or Charms; overall, she just became extremely more nice to them after the incident with the troll, including not being pushy about the blonde's alchemy or metal arm.

The day before the match the four were out in the frigid courtyard during break and Hermione had conjured them up a bright blue flame that she held in a jar. As they sat closer to it getting warmer, Ed noticed Snape limping by. Harry noticed the Potions master's limp as well, and narrowed his eyes. The four moved in a way, blocking the fire from view so Snape couldn't reprimand them for it, but something about the four caught his eye and he limped over. Snape leered over Harry and Edward, eyes piercing.

"What's that you've got there, Potter?" Snape demanded coldly, gesturing at Harry's Quidditch book. Harry held it up begrudgingly. Snape smirked, then snatched it out of the boy's hand. Ed stood up suddenly.

"You can't just take that away!" he yelled, temper flaring. Snape glared at the alchemist.

"Library books are not to be taken outside of school, Elric," he sneered, causing the teen's gold eyes to flash dangerously. "Five points will be taken from Gryffindor."

"I'll bet he just made that rule up," Harry muttered under his breath as Snape limped away. "Wonder what's up with his leg?"

"Dunno," Ron commented bitterly, standing up. "But whatever it is, I hope it's really hurting him!"

That night in the dormitory, Ed stayed up late, laying in his four-poster bed, staring at the Chocolate Frog card he'd found months earlier.

_"his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicholas Flamel..." _he read for the umpteenth time over. "Nicholas Flamel...Flamel..."

_Where have I heard that name before? Flamel..._

Ed's thoughts circled around, until his eyes landed on the patch of red fabric peeking out from inside his pack. Slowly, he got out of bed and pulled his signature red coat out and placed it beside him, turning it over. Brazen in black smack in the center was an image of a cross with a snake coiled around it, with a winged crown hovering above. _The Flamel symbol._

_Of course! Nicholas Flamel was that famous alchemist who was rumored to have created...a Philosopher's Stone..._

"And...Albus was his partner..." the alchemist whispered to himself, glancing around to his peers asleep in their beds. "Hmm...I'll have to tell Al about this in the morning." And with that, Edward climbed back into bed and closed his eyes, silently hoping not to have another nightmare.

Thankfully, the night passed quickly and morning came, cold and very bright. All of the students seemed ecstatic for the day's Quidditch match; all but Harry Potter, that is. It took both Edward and Ron, and eventually Hermione's sensibility, to drag him out of the dormitory to have breakfast down at the Great Hall. Ed lagged behind and whispered to his younger brother, before hurrying to join the three others. At the table, Harry wouldn't touch any of his breakfast.

"Come on, mate, you've gotta have something!" Ron prodded.

"I don't want anything."

"Just a bit of toast or sausage, or even juice! Believe me, Harry, you need to be prepared when it comes to things like this," Edward added.

"I'm not hungry."

From behind, Snape limped down the aisle, and stopped, smirking at Harry, to all's disdain.

"Good luck today, Potter. Even if the match is against Slytherin," he commented snidely, limping away. Harry stared at his leg for a second before turning back to Ed, Hermione, and Ron.

By eleven, the whole school minus the teams were crammed in the stands around the Quidditch field. Ron, Hermione, and Edward joined the fellow Gryffindors up in the top row. Ed peered over the crowd of cheering students to see the main stands, where all of the teachers and the announcer ("Lee Jordan. He gets a bit off sometimes, really strong Slytherin hater, 'specially in Quidditch.") were sitting.

He could see Dumbledore sitting up front behind McGonagall, and in the back he could pick out a glum-looking Snape and the teacher-with-the-turban-that-he-couldn't-ever-reme mber- ("Ed, that's Professor Quirrell...remember? He's the one that stutters all the time?" "...right..."). Madame Hooch was referee, and stood in the middle of the field, hawk eyes piercing, reminding the alchemist of a certain first lieutenant's gaze.

In a short moment, Ed could see the two teams walk out with their broomsticks in hand, before mounting them and flying around in a circle surrounding Madame Hooch. She had a wooden and metal chest beside her and she gazed harshly at all of the Quidditch players.

"Now I want a nice, clean game!" she barked heatedly. "From all of you!" Madame Hooch leaned over and opened the chest.

"The Bludgers are out!" Lee Jordan announced. "Followed by the Golden Snitch, it's worth 150 points! The Seeker who catches the Snitch ends the game!" Finally, she threw up the red ball, "The Quaffle is released," and the players all scrambled to it, "And the game begins!" Students cheered in the stands as the broomsticks whizzed across the Quidditch field. Edward nearly covered his ears at the ballistic yelling of his own House's screaming, although he did join in the cheers for Harry, who was glancing around for the golden winged orb.

One of the Gryffindor - Chasers, was it? - flew across the field, Quaffle in hand and threw it with might into one of the hoops.

"Angelina Johnson scores! Ten points for Gryffindor!" Lee crowed enthusiastically. Hagrid was standing behind Ed with binoculars and raised his fist with vigor.

"Well done!" he cheered, before looking back in his scopes. The alchemist watched the stands carefully, his gold-coin eyes having been caught on that mug-faced professor with the turban, Quirrell. He had a smirky snark on his face and Ed couldn't shake the odd feeling it gave him. His thoughts were torn however when Gryffindor won another ten points , but the Slytherin team captain hit Wood ("He's the Keeper, guards the hoops! Stop asking and just watch!") out of the air and onto the sand below. Ed looked up at Harry who was clenching his teeth in anger and empathized.

Suddenly focus flitted on the raven-haired boy's face and a smile crept on Edward's face.

"Look, he found the Snitch!" he cried to Ron and Hermione, who sharply arced their heads to watch their friend. All of a sudden, however, the sleek and shiny Nimbus Two-Thousand began bucking like a horse and swerving Harry around, to the trio's horror.

"What's wrong with his broomstick?!" Ron asked Hermione, who grabbed Hagrid's binoculars.

"Snape's jinxing the broom!" she cried in a terrified whisper.

"Jinxing the broom?! Whaddo we do?" the ginger pleaded. Ed's eyes brightened.

"I got it! Leave it to me!" the blonde assured, turning around and ducking through the crowd of hyped-up Gryffindors. As he left, the crowd gasped as Harry was thrown off, holding on by only one hand. Ron and Hermione exchanged glances before worriedly staring at their helpless lightning-scarred companion.

"Come on Ed!" they whispered fearfully.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AND CLIFFIE HANGER THERE YES YES I CAN'T WRITE ANY MORE MY ARMS AND HANDS HURT I NEED TO FREAKIN WATCH THIS MOVIE AGAIN DANGIT!<em>**

**Now you all need to review for your liiivveeeesssssss and keep watching this because it'll keeep coming, it just might take a bit longer than expected! **

**Ed: I cannot believe you started Sin of Innocence with this still going. And you haven't even touched that draft in TWO MONTHS! **

_**Me: ...*whimpers in corner* **_

**Please review please please please, and don't kill meh pleaseee! **

**Oh yeah, if any of you put there like the Marvel Cinematic Universe aka Avengers and Iron Man and stuff, I started a new fic called Avenger'd that's just on Chapter Six (it's going faster than this...*sob*) and I'd really love it if more people could see it, so if you all wanna take a gander to my profile after reviewing on this chapter and check out the other story, I'd really like that. REALLY. **

**If you review on this, you get delicious internet cookies baked with review love and consideration. If you flame, your cookies get burnt to a charcoal. :D**

**~DarkMousyRulezAll, signing out!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Next Time, on Fullmetal Alchemist and the Philosopher's Stone~<strong>_

**Hey everybody, Alphonse Elric here to give you the scoop on the next chapter!**

**Woo! Harry way to go, I thought you were sick but noooo you had the Snitch lucky kid you! **

**Who's this Nicholas Flamel guy brother, and what does he have to do with that three-headed dog in the third floor?**

**You know what I love about winter the most, brother? :3**

****Next time on Fullmetal Alchemist and the Sorcerer's(Philosopher's) Stone: Chapter Eleven- Flamel in the Holiday Frost****

****See you then!****


End file.
